Princess Academy
by Youngn'Useless
Summary: The Royalty made a law that ladies aged 16 & 17 must attend the Academy. It was made intentionally for the Prince to pick the lady he would like to be her queen.Today, destiny has again made its way to open once again the school grounds.WARNING:OOCness
1. Princess Academy Letter Invitation

**Hi There :) So, I have decided to write a new story. I need to freshen up a bit because my first fan fic was quite crappy. I hope this will be likened by many :)**

**Disclamier: I don't own any of GA...**

* * *

The beautiful sun was rising at its glory, as birds of all kinds chirped everywhere. Our dear brunette, namely Mikan Sakura rose from her bed and directly went to the kitchen to wash her face. She then sat down to the nearest Dining Chair of their small yet adorable little house and greeted her mother a god morning.

"Good Morning Okaa-san" Mikan yawned.

"Good Morning My Dear Mikan" Yuka Azumi replied, chuckling.

"Neh, what's our breakfast for today?" Rubbing some tears from her eyes as she yawned, again.

"It's your favorite." Yuka winked.

She started chanting "Waffles!" Obviously, her favorite. Before Yuka could even put the dish on their table, Yukihara Izumi came in to the scene.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan, Yuka" He greeted.

"Good Morning Otou-san/Yukihara" Simultaneously said by mother and daughter.

"Otou-san, where'd you come from?" His daughter asked.

"Just milked the cows. Oh! And you know what? Betty, the female and youngest cow, is pregnant!" He gleefully said.

"Really? Oh My! I want to see her later." Mikan excitedly said.

"Before you two go celebrate Betty's pregnancy, let's eat first our breakfast." Yuka reminded.

After Yuka puts down the waffles, a cup of hot chocolate, and 2 cups of hot coffee, the family held hands and prayed, led by Mikan.

"Heavenly Father, Thank you for this great food in front of us. Bless us and our food we're about to receive. Please guide us today as we do our tasks and deeds. Please help us to pass through any hardships we might encounter. From your goodness through Christ Our Lord, Amen."

"Let's eat now!" Declared Mikan.

._*O*_.

**Meanwhile, at the Palace of the Hyuuga Kingdom,**

"Natsume-sama, your breakfast is ready" Yuu Tobita, the prince's personal butler said.

"I shall follow you then after I wash my face." Declared by the prince waking up from his slumber.

"Hai, Natsume-sama." Yuu then left.

After he has washed his face, he wiped his face with his towel and directly went down to eat breakfast.

"For today, you're breakfast will be Twice baked Marzipan Almond Croissant filled with almonds, scented with orange blossom essence." Declared by his executive chef, Anna Umenomiya.

Natsume started munching and savoring the food. He commended the chef's work for it did tasted really delicious and scrumptious. He then heard footsteps approaching.

"Aah, son you're here." His father, Ioran Hyuuga came in to view.

"Good Morning Father." He nodded his head to acknowledge his father.

"Did I mention already?" His father asked, trying to remember if he already told his son about 'it'.

"What about father?" Curiousity obviously in his voice.

"About the Princess Academy being opened again?" He looked at his son's eyes.

Natsume almost choked on what he is eating. He really never liked the fact of having to pick amongst ambitious women who would just like to be the queen for the fortune and luxury.

"You already informed me yesterday that the letters will be sent today." Natsume said.

"Okay then. Let me just tell you one last thing. Just a piece of advice, you're the only one who can tell that you have found the right lady for you. If ever you find it hard, just be patient. You might not see that the right one for you is just lurking around." His father winked and took his leave.

._*O*_.

A knock was heard on the door of the Sakura Residence. Mikan quickly left her knitting tools and went straight to the door to open it.

"Good Morning sir. May I help you?." Mikan asked.

"I just would like to give this letter regarding the need to attend Princess Academy." The Messenger grinned.

Hearing the word 'Princess Academy', Yuka went near the two conversing people.

"My, I almost forgot it's the season for the Princess Academy to open again." She grinned.

Confused with what is happening, Mikan asked "Okaa-san, what is this Princess Academy all about?"

"Well my dear, Princess Academy is a place where teens like you, aged 16-17 studies at. This Academy is a project made by the Palace to ensure that the Prince can find and pick the finest lady for him, fit to be his queen. It is where you get to study for free and be the finest lady as you can be. At the last day of the school year, there will be a Grand Ball. In this Ball, the prince will now pick his lovely bride to be." Her mother explained.

"Your mother is true miss. This is for the welfare of the next ruler of the Kingdom. For the royalty, 16-17 is the legal age to be engaged. The Hyuuga family has been really fair to their heirs. They get to pick who they want to be their queen." The Man smiled.

"I am really grateful that my best friend was chosen by Ioran. I always thought Kaoru and Ioran were a great couple." She smiled.

"Okaa-san, you and the queen were best friends!" Mikan gasped.

"Yes we were dear. We were close friends back then! I'd always cherish those moments." She laughed.

"Uh Sir, when will I go to town?" She asked.

"All the details needed are in this letter already. Please read it as soon as possible." He stated

"Thank you?"

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa Andou." He grinned.

"Thank you Tsubasa-senpai for delivering the letter." Mikan bowed.

Tsubasa was quite astonished when Mikan called him as her senpai. He felt some tingling sensation hearing the 'senpai' after his name.

"I shall take my leave then" And then he left.

Mikan then opened the letter carefully. Then she saw in Bold, Italicized Golden Letters:

_**~PRINCESS ACADEMY~**_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are qualified to attend Princess Academy._

_Please be also informed that this coming Sunday will be your official departure. You are expected to be ready to leave at exactly 10:00 a.m. A chauffeur will fetch you at the given time, exactly._

_Please bring your belongings and needs as well as this letter to show that you were chosen to be a pupil in the Academy._

_Your Class Schedule and the name of your Class Adviser will be given during your entrance at the Campus._

_We hope to see you there!_

_**-Hyuuga Palace**_

Mikan then hurriedly closed the letter and went to see her father in the Barn. She told him about going to attend Princess Academy and about her departure this coming Sunday.

"Well, after all it is inevitable. Just do your best and be the finest as you can be." Her father assured her and smiled.

"Then I'll pack my stuff as early as now so I won't rush."

"Maybe you should visit Hotaru. She might attend the academy." Her father adviced.

"I almost forgot! Oh well, see ya later then!" Mikan bid her goodbye to her father and went to her best friend's house, Hotaru.

Mikan knocked on the door of Imai Residence. A Purple Vase located in the middle with beautiful Carnations in different colors, greeted her as she entered. Then a girl with short raven hair and amethyst orbs came.

"Hi Hotaru! I was just wondering if you also got a letter regarding the need to attend Princess Academy?" Mikan straightforwardly asked.

"I received a letter, though it was about a job offering." Hotaru stoically answered.

"Oh, I thought you will attend Princess Academy as well." Mikan was full of sadness, knowing that it is hard for her not to see her best friend for a long time but she does know the circumstances happening. The Imai family are facing financial problems as of now so Hotaru applied for a job though, she doesn't want to tell her what kind of job she applied at. Mikan doesn't ask questions anymore because she trusts her best friend. If it could help the Imais, then she'd agree with whatever it is (as long as it isn't bad).

"Mikan, I know it will be hard for you when we're apart but you know that this is for the benefit of my family right?" Hotaru's voice softened even her eyes.

"Yes I know. I'll just do my best and dedicate it to Okaa-san, Otou-san. and of you of course." Mikan smiled.

"I think you need to go home now? You still need to fix your belongings?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Till' then Hotaru!"

Mikan ran as fast as she can to avoid herself to look back, hug her best friend tightly, and cry hard. She was motivated to be as brave as she can especially now that she has to leave her one and only home. As she entered her house, she went to her room as quickly as possible, getting her necessities and finest clothing. She was excited to gain new friends and to experience a once in a life time opportunity. She knows that there will be hardships emitting but for now, she knows that her parents and friends will support her no matter what happens.

* * *

**Sooo there! I hope I get reviews as well :)**


	2. The First Meeting

**It took me days to think of this Chapter. lol XD Anyway, read and review! Flames are appreciated. I'm not that sensitive just don't be offensive eh ;) ENJOY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA... :)**

* * *

Days seemed like weeks as it passed. Mikan did all that she can to cherish and remember the moments she had within this house. She had been extremely helpful to her mother when it comes to household chores, while with her father, she helps him take care of the animals in the barn. She also left Hotaru a knitted handkerchief she made to remind Hotaru that she'll always be there for her no matter what.

The day of Mikan's departure has finally arrived. She woke up early in the morning today so she could go around her house and reminiscence memories she cherished the most. After going around, she checked again her luggage to make sure that all of her belongings and needs are in there. Then she cooked breakfast for today and readied the table. She heard footsteps approaching, looked back and greeted her parents once she saw them going down the staircase.

"Good Morning Okaa-san, Otou-san." She smiled.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan/My dear." Her parents' greeting were obviously full of loneliness and sadness knowing that this day, their beloved and only daughter will leave them.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, don't get too upset of me leaving. It will be a great experience for me to cherish. I might also gain friends there! I shall send to you letters as well to let you know how I am doing." She grinned, convincing her parents that she will be alright being alone. After all, she needs to show them how much she have grown from a little girl to a grown –up lady.

"I never thought that this day will be too painful for me to handle." Her mother sighed.

"Me either. Its as if I've forgotten that I am a father and husband as well." Her father frowned.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, stop being so dramatic! It will only take me a year okay? I swear I will continuously send you letters as soon as possible." She said.

"But-"

"No buts Okaa-san. Now let's eat before our meal gets cold."

The husband and wife smiled at each other knowing that they did a great job taking care of her.

Mikan couldn't help but break the silence. She then asked, "Will you go with me to my chauffeur?"

"Why yes of course." Her father grinned.

"Okay then."

**PRINCESS ACADEMY **

Everyone in the house was gloomy. Even Mikan, only she doesn't like to reveal her gloominess. After their meal, the chauffeur came at exactly 10:00 a.m. as said in the letter. Mikan was near into crying but was stopped when both of her parents hugged her. Unexpectedly, a certain girl came in to scene. It was Hotaru. She slowly walked to Mikan and gave a necklace.

"I know you're too emotional to handle this. So, I just would like to give you this necklace so you could remember me whenever you're sad, lonely, or even in need." Hotaru's voice softened.

Mikan had her eyes wide open as Hotaru gave her the necklace. She gasped as she saw the Amethyst Necklace. Yes it was simple yet, elegant in every angle you look at it. The Amethyst in the middle is perfectly oval-shaped with a silver holder around it.

"Hotaru I-I. Thank You!" She bursted into fit tears and hugged her best friend tightly.

The chauffeur obviously didn't complain. After all, It was Tsubasa who will serve as her chauffeur today and He certainly knows what it feels like to be separated from your loved ones for a long period of time with just mails as your communication.

"Ms. Sakura, it is time to leave." He reminded.

"Hai. Let's leave now then." She said, trying to put on a smile.

As they were walking towards the carriage, she looked back and for the last time, she bid her goodbye and waved her hand.

**PRINCESS ACADEMY **

The trip to the palace was sure a bliss for Mikan. She and Tsubasa coped up immediately and became friends. She also met a maid that will assist her through the school year namely, Misaki Harada. As soon as she arrived at the palace, she gasped. The palace, was of course, humungous.

There on the Golden Gates the words: _**Hyuuga Palace **_were engraved. She was confused why they didn't went directly to the Academy. She just shrugged it off and went to follow Misaki.

Misaki, upon entering the Information Hall got 2 small sheet of papers and gave it to Mikan.

"This paper contains your Class Schedule and who your Class Adviser will be. Keep it endearingly." Misaki strictly said.

"And this other paper is about your dorm room. It contains the dorm room's number, what floor it is, and which building can it be located." She swiftly explained.

"May I ask? Why didn't we came directly to the Academy?"

"The order said that the pupil needs to be brought in the Palace and not yet to the Academy. School rules and regulations are to be clarified and uniforms will also be distributed  
. You will only then go to the academy." Misaki again explained.

"Oh. So where will be these announcements announced?"

"Follow me."

They went to small hallways having different kinds of paintings hanging around. It was amazing how these small hallways looked so big just because of the placement and arrangement of the paintings. Carnations and Roses are as well found in almost every vase. Mikan then noticed they were headed for a big theatre-like hall. They entered the hall and obviously, it was filled with soon-to-be pupils of Princess Academy with their assigned maids/assistants.

"And this is the Theatre hall. This hall most of the time is used during the Grande Ball and for the First Day of School. It also provides the Prince to practice some instruments he can play." Explained by Misaki.

Mikan's mouth made an 'O' shape. She never thought the Prince would be talented that much.

"Who's the man in black suit on stage?" Mikan asked.

"He is Kokoro Yome. He always announces the announcements by the Palace to the Kingdom. He as well is considered as one of the greatest announcers as of now, being energetic at all times and goofy."

"_How on Earth can Misaki-senpai memorize such?" _Mikan thought.

"**Please settle down now." **Koko said using a microphone.

"**Good Morning to you all and welcome to Hyuuga Palace. If you're wondering instead of the Academy you came in here, well it is because announcements are to be announced, rules and regulations are to be clarified, and uniforms are to be fit. First and for most, I gladly congratulate you for qualifying the standards to be a pupil of the Academy. Now for the rules and regulations, please take note of the ff:**

**Respect the Royalty, the staff, and your mentors.**

**Strictly, bullying, vandalizing, cursing in public, etc. ( any act of offending a person or ruining the Academy's image) will lead to your expulsion.**

**Act properly and well-mannered in front of special guests and/or Royals.**

**As for now, they are the rules and regulations but as the school year proceeds, there might new rules added. Now for your uniforms, please proceed to the middle part of the hall and line up." Koko explained.**

The ladies gleefully lined up knowing that the distributor of the uniform has good-looks and charming namely, Ruka Nogi. Some even tried to flirt him! Ignoring these flirts was the best idea he came up of. When Mikan was about to get herself a uniform, she then recognized the distributor as his cousin.

"Ruka-pyon! It has been a long time since I've seen you." Mikan gleefully exclaimed.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! How do you do?" Ruka smiled.

"I'm doing great! Err my size is small." Mikan declared.

Ruka gave the uniform with her size and said, "See'ya in the Academy!"

**PRINCESS ACADEMY **

"Nii-san,will you stop waling back and forth? You've been pacing for like 10 minutes already! It is definitely ill-mannered for a prince to do that." Aoi Hyuuga, the prince's younger sister, said.

"You know that I don't like meeting ladies whom I am not close with. Some might even be inappropriately mannered." He retorted.

"You know what Nii-san? Not every girl in this world is what you think. Did it ever crossed your mind that out father found the perfect woman for him because of this Academy? It doesn't mean a certain person is as such because of her clumsiness, lack of intelligence, or even appearance. You must learn to be patient especially when you're looking for the right lady for you, Destiny will makes it way to let you take time and find the girl you love." Aoi smiled proudly knowing that she gave a great piece of advice to her brother.

"I never thought you could say something like that." Natsume smiled and patted his sister's head.

**PRINCESS ACADEMY **

Mikan rode again the carriage and was now heading for the Academy. Many carriages were along the pathway going to the Academy as well. Upon entering the gates a huge building welcomed her , Mikan having her mouth open at the moment. Different kinds of trees and flowers surrounded the school campus making it look like a Nature Park. In the middle was a fountain with sakura petals on the water and a crown with gems as the main 'statue' of the fountain.

"Ne Misaki-senpai, does the crown symbolize anything?" Mikan asked.

"Yes Mikan there is. It symbolizes the school's main goal, to train the ladies to be the finest as can be. The golden plate color symbolizes the luxurious features the Academy can offer. The Rose Pink Spinel gems surrounding the bottom of the crown symbolizes the behavior of the ladies in the Academy such as being well-mannered, modes, great speakers, etc. While the Dematoid Garnet in the middle of every 2 Spinel gems, symbolize that the school supports any tasks in relation with nature. It also symbolizes that the campus offers a nature-like surrounding for everyone who comes here." Misaki explained, detailed.

"Oh. It symbolizes numerous facts." Mikan commented.

Mikan, Misaki, and Tsubasa went down the carriage and headed for the dorm room. Mikan was also amazed at how big the room was despite of its loacation, _within the forest. _Yes you heard it right. Our dear Mikan's dorm room is within the forest. The dorm didn't even looked like a dorm, it looked more like a house. The roof was painted Sky Blue while the wooden pillars were brown. Mikan noted the door that has her name engraved on it. She was wondering why is she the only pupil that has her dorm room in the forest. She even went more curious when she entered the 'dorm'. All of the things she need, even food, were there. The table is fit just for herself. She went up to see her bedroom and was again amazed at what she saw. A Canopy bed embraced her while the room was painted abstractly in Pink, Orange, and White. She went down again to where Misaki and Tsubasa were when suddenly, she felt a tug behind her shoes. There, a cute little puppy sat while wagging its tail. When Mikan looked at the dogs eyes, it was unbelievably Crimson, but a lighter shade of it. She started to like the dog and decided to adopt it. She named it Natsume.

**PRINCESS ACADEMY **

"Oh My, one of Kiryuu's puppy is lost! How come?" Aoi was worried.

"Don't panic Aoi. Someone must've found the puppy and have decided to adopt it and name it Natsume because it has Crimson eyes like us." Natsume teased.

"As if that'll happen." Aoi rolled her delicate eyes.

"I wonder if I can find a girl I can insult this year." He smirked again.

"Don't play with girls Nii-san. It causes us to be depressed. Might as well suicide." Her sister's eyes were full of innocence but her tone, sarcasm.

"Whatever Aoi. Did you remember mother and father's conversation a while ago? About the daughter of mother's best friend attending the Academy?" Natsume asked.

"I remembered. I heard her name is Mikan Sakura. They say she has Chocolate, Waist-length hair and Amber Eyes. I hope she's kind." She went to dreamland and imagined Mikan.

"Mikan eh? Didn't mother and father also mentioned that she will be treated with such care because she is the only daughter of their family? I remembered father even said that she will have a separate dorm room from the rest of the pupils." He said.

"Maybe Mikan-chan's just too precious in their family especially she's the only daughter. I also think that mother's best friend was really kind and all, because I saw mother jumping up and down a while ago when she found out at first that her best friend's daughter will study at the academy." Aoi and Natsume sweatdropped knowing that their mother is childish.

"Master it is time to give your speech." His butler, Yuu Tobita said.

**PRINCESS ACADEMY **

Misaki told Mikan that the Prince will deliver his speech today. So for now, they are walking towards the Academy hall were most of the speech-making are held. Ladies of different attitudes and appearances were present. Mikan wondered why is she the only girl who are with an assistant. It got more and more complicated for her to think.

"**Good day to all. Please settle down. The Prince is arriving soon."**

Upon hearing this, most of the girls squealed knowing that the Prince is very handsome and that fact is unknown to Mikan. Before the speech can take place, Mikan had already made friends with two girls named, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. She noticed a familiar face on stage, it was Yuu Tobita her former classmate and class president in a pre-school. She sooner found out from Misaki that he was the personal butler of the prince and the indication that the Prince has arrived.

"**The Prince has finally arrived. He will now deliver his speech." **The emcee said.

When Natsume came out of the stage, almost everyone in the audience squealed except for some people who are working for the Royalty and for some girls who aren't really interested with the speech. For Mikan, she really didn't get it why many girls would squeal just because the Prince had entered.

"**Good Morning to you ladies." **Louder squeals were head when the Prince spoke.

"**I am congratulating you for successfully coming in this Academy. I am well pleased to see you gleeful and excited. I hope you will continue to be like that even at the end of the School Year. Good Day then." **He smiled, Mikan noted, a fake smile. She felt that the Prince doesn't like picking from any of them. She felt like the Prince thought that every girl/pupil only wants him for fortune and luxury. She felt insulted by that, but whatever. She left that thought back in her mind.

The Prince exited quietly as pupils squealed whenever he passes. Just before the door, he noticed a beautiful lady with Chocolate, Waist-length hair with those Big Joyful Amber eyes. _"__I heard her name is Mikan Sakura. They say she has Chocolate, Waist-length hair and Amber Eyes"_. He remembered what Aoi said. He went near to the girl as everyone was gasping and whispering.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Your highness, what have brought you here?" Mikan bowed and was curious.

"Are you Mikan Sakura? The daughter of Yuka Azumi?"

"Yes, yes I am. May I know how'd you find out?" Mikan was again getting confused.

"Did you know or just forgot that our mothers were once best friend?" He smirked.

"Eh? Oh ya I almost forgot." Both of them sweatdropped.

"I'll see you again sometime in the near future." He teased.

He was about to leave when, "I was thinking of not seeing you anymore. You'll be bothering me and I'll be bothering you." She said straightforwardly and not so respectfully that's why many pupils were astonished.

He looked back, "Ooh a fierce one eh? Better be careful with what you act." He smirked.

"I know what I am doing." Mikan then smiled and cocked her head sideward making Natsume blush a little, only seen by Anna and Nonoko who were near him.

"I'm l-leaving." He stuttered.

"Eeh? Oh ok then Your Highness. Goodbye." She giggled.

Natsume was stifling a laugh when he saw this girl who was crying telling the people around not to bother because her one and only Natsume is already in love with Mikan and vice versa.

"_I've found another friend to play and tease with eh_." He smirked.

* * *

**Review please :D**** As of now, this is the longest chapter I've done XD I hope I can get more reviews. ^_^**


	3. Unexpected Visitors?

**Hi Minna-san! Gomen if I hadn't updated immediately -_- I was too occupied with our new Shih Tzu XD PLUS I have practices for our Recognition Day... I hope you'd enjoy this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA... If I did, I wouldn't let Mikan have a miserable life with the ESP XDD :P**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I never thought I'd meet the prince that way. Yesterday was really a hectic and weird day for me. After all, I got to talk with the so-called 'Prince' (which for me is very arrogant and likes to smirk so much that it irritates me). He was SO arrogant I even said those words that aren't to be mentioned. *Sighs* He might even do something bad to me. Anyway, today is officially the First Day of School! I already made friends with Anna and Nonoko (who seems to be twins but are cousins) and fortunately, they're my classmates! I am so excited to see them again! Oh and Misaki-senpai told me that she'll live with me up until the last day of the School Year. I remembered what Natsu- Err the Prince told me yesterday about our Mothers being best friends but what's the connection? It's getting more and more confusing! Suddenly I felt a tug beside my feet. It was Natsume the dog! Stop thinking of disgusting thoughts! *Glares*

"Hiya there Natsu-kun~ How's your day?"

He barked. He's so adorable~ I wonder why it had crimson eyes when it's a dog? Maybe the former owner might have crimson eyes too? But, why would a dog inherit those from a human? Ah, never mind.

"Mikan-chan! Time to go to school!" I heard Misaki-senpai shout out.

"Coming!" I answered.

I ran down the staircase towards Misaki-senpai. She gave me a little pink package and said, "This is your food for today. Remember that you can only eat your snacks and lunch at the Cafeteria. If ever you find the Cafeteria a loud place, then maybe you can eat under the shades of the trees near the Cafeteria." She smiled.

"Thank you very much! See you later~!"

**Normal POV**

Mikan gradually went inside the school campus. Noticing that it was still too early, she thought of touring around the Academy and went immediately to the Cafeteria to find a spot where she could eat lunch peacefully. Eventually she found a beautiful Sakura Tree. She sat there quietly and started to hum when suddenly, a snoring sound was heard and a figure visible, was lying down up above the tree with a manga on top of his face. He started to move side wards. The manga fell on top of her lap and saw a note there saying: _**A property of Natsume Hyuuga.**_

"Oi, are you stalking me?" He yawned.

"Will you please stop thinking disgusting thoughts? I was just roaming around the Academy." She frowned.

He jumped down the tree and said, "Care to explain why you're here then?" He smirked.

"I was trying to find a place where I could eat my food later. I found this beautiful Sakura Tree standing in the middle. I thought it was a good spot especially its peaceful and I sat down." Mikan smiled and cocked her head a little bit sideways making the lad in front of her gain horizontal tints of red across his face.

"Eh? Are you alright your highness?" Mikan went nearer and put her hand on his forehead making him blush a darker shade of red.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I'll leave now." Natsume left Mikan right on the spot and turned his pace faster. _"Heck, why do I keep on blushing when Mik- ah, Sakura-san's around. Damn it!"_

Mikan was completely confused but left the thought and went to her classroom. There she saw Anna and Nonoko talking nonchalantly to each other. When they sighted Mikan, they ran to her and hugged her tightly making Mikan out of breath.

"A-ano A-anna, N-nonoko p-please r-release m-me. I c-can't b-breathe!" Alas, they released her.

"Eh gomen Mikan-chan, we just missed you so much." Nonoko answered scratching her head.

"You missed me that much? We just saw each other yesterday!" Mikan laughed heartily.

"Anyway, let's just wait for classes to start!" Anna exclaimed.

The bell rang making the classroom silent. Of course everyone knows who their adviser was, except for Mikan who didn't bother to look at the name of their adviser. Suddenly, there came a girl with Raven hair and Amethyst eyes. Mikan almost got up from her seat but she prevented herself from doing so knowing that she might ruin the image of her best friend/adviser.

"Good Morning class." Hotaru settled down and put some textbooks on the table.

"As you know, I will be your class adviser for the whole School Year and I as well will be your mentor and teacher in Etiquette and Manners. I hope you will cooperate." She said.

"To start, please introduce yourself to the class. Let's start with you." She pointed at the girl in the front most right of the room.

"I am Sumire Shouda, 16. I like hot guys like the Prince and-"

"Next." Irritated, Hotaru gestured for the next pupil. Sumire's mouth had an 'O' shape and just sat down immediately not wanting to make Hotaru mad.

"I am Luna Koizumi, 16." She batted her eyelashes. "I am the daughter of the owner of the famous clothing, Koizumi Linings. I totally like the Prince especia-"

"Next." Hotaru stoically said. Luna just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I am Nonoko Ogasawara, 16. Anna there is my cousin. I like playing sports especially Horse Back Riding." She smiled and sat.

"I am Anna Umenomiya, 16. As Nonoko-chan said, she is my cousin. My favorite hobby is making pastries. My specialties are cookies and cakes." She exclaimed

_**(Time Skip.) **_

The time has arrived for Mikan to introduce herself. Her conscience likes to tell everyone that Hotaru is her best friend but telling her classmates that Hotaru is her best friend might think of nasty and false thoughts about Mikan. She then decided to introduce herself the righteous way.

"I am Mikan Sakura aged 16. My parents are Yuka Azumi and Yukihara Izumi. I dislike arrogant persons but I like reading and making friends." Mikan smiled brightly.

"Ah, the disrespectful lady has finally introduced herself." Luna clapped.

"Eh?" Mikan was confused.

"Aren't you the girl who said such disrespectful to the prince? My, who do you think you are?" Luna retorted.

"I just said the truth. If ever the Prince and I would meet again, we'll just waste our time teasing and bickering." She said, making Luna snap open widely her eyes and speechless.

"Settle down ladies. Don't make such fuss. Let's start immediately. We do not want to waste our precious time" Hotaru said.

"Firstly, I would like to announce that there would be an upcoming ball. Actually, this ball is a Masquerade ball. This ball will be held in the palace on Sunday. It was organized to celebrate the 18th Anniversary of the King & Queen. Everyone of you is expected to come to this event. You may buy clothes from any store or borrow if you may, as long as you have something decent to wear. That's all I would like to inform. Let's start our class now" Hotaru said.

_**(Time Skip)**_

It was already lunch break. Students from different buildings and classrooms are now heading for the cafeteria, except for Mikan who went directly to the Sakura tree she spotted this morning. She ate there silently when Anna and Nonoko came to her.

"Hi Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" She greeted.

"Eto Mikan-chan, you know what? The Prince blushed yesterday when you smiled!" They squealed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Remember yesterday when you had an encounter with the Prince? When you told him that you knew what you're doing and smiled?"

"Yep. What about that?"

"Well, we noticed that he blushed when you cocked your head side wards and smiled!" They squealed again, but louder.

"Are you sure bout' that? How come you saw him blush?"

"When he was talking to you, we were right there beside him."

"Oh. So what will I do now?" The naïve Mikan asked.

"Oh my freaking gosh! It's the Prince we're talking about Mikan! The prince blushed because of you! You have chemistry!" Again they squealed, even more louder drawing some attention.

"Calm down you two. Maybe the prince turned red because he was mad. Don't think such stuff." She said, munching the last piece of Sushi in her bento.

"But-"

"Stop it eeh. I can't really point out what your goal is. Just please let it be." She said, frowning a little.

"Oh sorry Mikan-chan. We were just enthusiastic when it comes with the prince. He seldom blushes when around with girls." Anna said.

"It's alright. Just please don't ever bring up that topic again." Mikan reassuringly smiled.

"Ok." They said in unison.

**Meanwhile..**

"Natsume, get ready for the Masquerade Ball this upcoming Sunday." Kaoru Hyuuga, the queen, told Natsume.

"Yes mother." He said.

"Ah, Natsume? Did you met Mikan-chan already?"

"I met her already. I actually just met her yesterday after my speech." He sipped his tea.

"Oh really? Tell me, is she that pretty?" She gleefully exclaimed.

"W-well, she's definitely pretty when she smiles." He sulk down a little bit and red tints appeared on his face.

"Why are you blushing madly my dear? Do you like Mikan-chan?" Kaoru said, giving off evil glints.

"N-no mother. Of course I don't like her." Natsume was twitching while he crossed his arms.

"Then why are you twitching? Why are you avoiding the topic? Why are you stuttering? Why are you speechless? Why are you blushing 10 different shades of red?" Kaoru bombarded Natsume such questions and even raised her brow. Natsume can't even cope up and answer the questions!

Natsume suddenly banged the table making his mother chuckle a little. "I don't like her and that's final!" He shouted and left his mother, who was pretty amazed by how her son acted. Before he was even too far enough, he heard her mother whisper, _"I'm sure you'll eventually fall for her."_

**Natsume's POV**

Damn it! I hate it when my mother forces me to say or act something I am not suppose to. I don't even understand why does she keeping on bugging me about that Mikan girl! Ugh. Never mind her. I'm heading to my bedroom now to take some rest when suddenly, I heard a scream from Aoi's room. I hurriedly rushed to her room and opened the door. I saw her mouth hanging open and looked at where she was looking. I saw her favorite dress drenched in water.

"What on Earth Aoi? I thought it was something worth worrying for. It was just your freakin' dress wet!" I massaged my temples to avoid myself from bursting out especially with my sister.

"B-but I-It was m-my f-favor-rite d-dress." She said between sobs, even hiccupping.

"Just don't panic next time like that. It's disturbing especially when your problems are too small." I sighed and left her there. I'm beginning to be used to leaving people behind. I mean, literally, leaving people in some place. I went to my bedroom and drifted off to a short nap.

* * *

For the pupils at Princess Academy, it was sure a bliss now that school hours had just finished especially for Mikan who is so excited to see again Natsu-kun, which she adopted.

"Hi Natsu-kun! How's your day neh?" She caressed the dog's face. Again, her barked. A cute bark that made Mikan smile so brightly. Natsu-lun even jumped when she smiled!

"Wow Natsu-kun, you learned how to jump already!" Mikan clasped her hands while gleefully talking to the dog.

A sudden knock was heard. Mikan hurriedly opened the door ajar and was astonished to see…..

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up from my nap an hour ago. I decided to take my horse, Sakuki for a ride to the Academy. When we came there, I tied her to the Sakura Tree I usually stay at and wandered around. I spotted a trail just inches away from where I'm stepping and followed it. There I saw, a little house painted in bright Yellow. The roof was painted Sky Blue complementing the surrounding. The house looked as if its part of the forest if I hadn't seen the trail. I went to the door and there I saw the words: _**#13**_ _**Mikan Sakura's dorm **_engraved. I smirked, knowing that the school hours had just ended meaning Sakura's there. I knocked the door and heard footsteps approaching . When she opened the door ajar, she was totally shocked. I even laughed at her reaction! It was like =O. I laughed really hard! I wiped away the tears that emitted when I laughed and started a conversation.

"Oh Hi there Sakura-san. How do you do?" I casually said and put on my infamous smirk.

"W-what on Earth are you doing here your highness? Aren't you suppose to be in the palace?" She cocked her head sideways, I find that attitude of hers cu- What the heck? Shoo bad thoughts, Shoo!

"I decided to take Sakuki for a ride towards the Academy. I wandered around the campus and found a trail heading towards your dorm." I shrugged. Mother and Father were really serious about taking care of Sakura-san eh?

"Oh. You might wanna come in then?" She smiled. Why does that smile affect me so much...?

I walked in within the so called 'dorm' which is a house already and sat down on one of the couches. I saw Misaki-senpai cooking and greeted her.

"Hello there Misaki-senpai. Are you the one assigned to assist this girl?" Then I pointed to Sakura-san.

"Yes your highness. What have brought you here?" She asked while sipping the soup she was cooking.

Before I could even say a word, Sakura replied Misaki-senpai. "He just took Sakuki for a ride and went to the Academy. He wandered around and found my dorm room."

"Are you the prince?" I asked her, trying to irritate her.

"I know I don't have the right to butt in your conversation but I was just trying to help you to rest your mouth that's all." She stuck her tongue out with her hands on her hips.

"Your highness, Mikan-chan, please stop. It'll lead only to the two of you bickering." Misaki-senpai sighed.

"Oh gomen Misaki-senpai." She bowed down.

"It's alright Mikan-chan." She smiled.

They really get along with each other that much?

**Normal POV**

Natsume soon found out that one of Kiryuu's puppies that were lost was adopted by Mikan and named it Natsume (when she didn't still knew yet the prince). He let her have Natsume (the dog) and will just tell Aoi that the lost puppy of Kiryuu is in good hands. He stayed there for a while and had dinner with the two. It was night time when he left Misaki and Mikan at the house. He went directly straight to where he tied Sakuki. Little did he know, Mikan was following him.

"Anoo, Hyuuga-san can I see Sakuki?" She grinned a little while her cheeks were painted pink. Natsume was quite startled when he saw Mikan there but instead replied her.

"Uh, sure?" Natsume wasn't really sure if Sakuki can handle a person who's not Natsume. Since Sakuki came in the palace, he really loved it when people crowds around him but then came a day where he started to avoid people and go near only to the Royal Family and to the Royal Staff which really worried Natsume. He didn't even knew what were the reasons why Sakuki would act that way. Mikan slowly went pass Natsume and slowly pet Sakuki's head. Sakuki was a little startled by Mikan's action but enjoyed it at the end. She never really did touched a very beautiful horse before, never in her life up until now. Sakuki nudged a little making Mikan stumble a little backwards to Natsume. He caught her on time but fell down on the ground in an awkward position.

"Oof. G-gomen y-your highness, I didn't mean to." She stated as quickly as she can.

Mikan was underneath Natsume and was hugging her stomach with scared eyes. Natsume on the other hand, had his arms pinning down Mikan on the ground with his eyes wide open. There had a hard time breathing and stayed in that position for a minute. Natsume was the first one to recover from the shock he had experienced from what just happened. When he stood up, Mikan sat down quietly with her right hand on her chest.

"A-are you alright Sakura?" Natsume asked, he clenched his pants not knowing what to do or say anymore.

"Yes I'm fine your highness. I was just taken aback by what Sakuki-chan had done." She genuinely smiled.

"That's good to hear then." He sighed in relief. He went near to her and offered her his hand and Mikan did cooperatively accepted his offer and stood up.

"Ano Hyuuga-san, can I ride Sakuki-chan?" She insisted.

"You're really insisting eh? After she nudged you quite hard you still want to be her friend?" He smirked.

"I really like animals you know, especially horses. They give off a spirit that only they convey." She stared dreamily at Sakuki.

"Alright then. Let me help you." He said, grinning.

Natsume helped Mikan ride Sakuki and afterwards, let her control the rest of the ride. Mikan sure did had talent in Horse Back Riding. After an hour of fun, Mikan went down Sakuki.

"Arigato Your Highness, I had fun tonigh." She bowed down, and smiled to Natsume.

"You're welcome. It wasn't really that bad meeting each other again." He smirked.

"Ehehe." She scratched her head. She took a glance from her wristwatch (which Misaki gave before she followed Natsume) and was alarmed that it was 9:00 p.m. already.

"Your highness, I need to leave already. Thanks for letting me ride Sakuki-chan!" She exclaimed merrily.

"Oh ok. Goodbye then." Natsume rode Sakuki and went back to the palace. As for Mikan, she skipped her way to the house.

**Meanwhile…...**

Behind the bushes where Natsume and Mikan were, were people gathered up in a small group.

"I never thought Nii-san could smile so sincerely like that." Aoi grinned.

"Mikan and the Prince are totally perfect for together!" Nonoko said squealing.

"I agree too Nonoko-chan! They looked so cute and adorable back there!" Replied by Anna, who squealed too.

"Our son is maturing already enough isn't he, Ioran?" Kaoru smiled.

"Yes my dear. He indeed has matured much." Ioran said, nodding.

Ioran and Kaoru gathered up the people they were with namely, Anna, Nonoko, Aoi, Hotaru, and Tsubasa. The couple reminded everyone that they must not interfere as much as possible within the developing relationship between Mikan and Natsume. If ever something happens bad that will make the development of Natsume and Mikan's shallow relationship, only then they can make plans for them to be together. After the short meeting, everyone went to where they must be at this time.

**Mikan's POV**

I really didn't thought I'd have such encounter with the Prince. It really did bother me when accidentally; we were in that awkward position and moment. I thought he was, after all, a gentleman when he offered me his hand. I did enjoy riding on Sakuki-chan! I'll always treasure that moment. As I reached my dorm, I went to Misaki and told her I needed to sleep early. She agreed immediately relieving me. I went directly to my the lavatory of my bedroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth, went to change into pajamas and lay down on my Canopy Bed. The sand man immediately used his magic on me as everything else turns to pitch black.

**Natsume's POV**

I had fun being with Sakura. I hadn't been laughing that much since I started to be the 'cold shoulder' guy when I was 7. I was still disturbed with what happened when Sakuki nudged her. It was really awkward being in that position, I didn't even noticed I was pinning her down already! *Sighs* What if she'll think of me as some kind of rapist? Ah, her innocence is occupying her brain too much she'd bother not to think about that. Anyway, I was already in the palace when I found out my parents went somewhere (they don't want anyone in the palace to know). Even Aoi went away. What are those people up to? Ugh, I need to rest immediately. I can't really calm myself down so I took a brief bath and brushed my teeth. I changed into a simple fit shirt and a long bottom pajama and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hweeeeeeee. I know Natsume's somewhat OOC but imagining it makes me wanna squeaaaaaal! KYAAAA xD Anywaaays. Reviews will ALWAYS be appreciated :) Flames too, just don't be TOO OFFENSIVE I MIGHT POISON YOU! MWAHAHAHAAH! Just kidding ;) BTW, I might find it hard to update ASAP. Our practices are until April 5 :| And the recognition day is on April 6 :| SOOOO I might be lost for a while xD But, I'll still try my best to update SUPPPEEEEERRR SOOON :) ARIGATO. xoxo**


	4. Forcibly Possible eh?

**Hi Minna-san! I haven't been updating -_-... Please bear with me O.O I have hardcore practices with my Recognition Day and I'm having a hard time to think of wonderful stories -_- ANYWAY. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA... :D**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Today is already Friday. Time seems to fly so fast now-a-days eh?. I still can't get out of my mind what happened last Monday when the Prince allowed me to ride on his horse. It was sure a fantasy to ride on one of the horses of the Palace! Oh anyways, I'm in Hotaru's so called 'Room' (which for me is a very weird place full of weird bots going everywhere doing the household chores) in the Academy. She told me to come here before classes begins and gave me this little map she made so I wouldn't be lost and here I am now, in this room waiting for her to come outside from her bedroom. Currently she was organizing her lesson plans for the class and obviously, she'll take time.

**Normal POV**

After 2 hours of waiting, Hotaru came out of her room and went to where Mikan is. Hotaru entered the Kitchen carrying a big white box. Mikan noticed the box and asked, "Oh Hi there Hotaru. What's that big box you're holding?"

"Before anything else, do you already have something to wear for the ball?" Hotaru asked opening the box a little for her to see if everything was there inside.

"Well, I haven't had the time to find a store selling beautiful gowns and masks." Mikan thought for a while.

"Don't buy anymore Mikan. This big white box I'm holding is for you. Everything inside here are for the Masquerade Ball. Take Care of it or else you won't have anything to wear on the event." Hotaru said and handed the box to Mikan.

"Is this why you called me to go here?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Yes. There's nothing else." Hotaru immediately replied.

Mikan ran to her best friend and tried to hug her but swiftly, Hotaru blocked Mikan's face using her hand.

"I don't want to be mushy-mushy and cheesy and I know that you know that. So leave now before I take back everything I gave you and change my mind." Hotaru stoically said.

Mikan turned her back to Hotaru and went to get the box. She sighed but inwardly, she knows that her best friend cares for her so much. She only doesn't want to show off her affection to Mikan because of her pride. Mikan then silently went out the door, but before she could entirely shut it she mouthed a 'thank you' to Hotaru.

When Mikan entered her dorm/house, she went dashing to her bedroom immediately making Misaki curious. She closed the door of her bedroom and opened the box revealing a long balloon-like gown, pink pump shoes, and a very beautiful mask. The gown had a mixture of the colors pink and white making it a sight for the eyes. It had sash-like straps that goes just a little below the shoulder and strings near the chest part. The lower part of the gown had some Sakura Petals design and some glitters making it more beautiful. The pumps were in light pink and had some lines, abstractly put together. On the other hand, the mask was in the shape of a butterfly. The mask only covers the upper part of the face (which are the eyes ) and some parts of the face. It has glittery outlines that makes it stand out and has curvy tips with stars. Mikan was taken a back with what she received from Hotaru. Never did Hotaru gave her expensive items unless it's just too important. She fit the clothes and fantastically, it did fit well. The gown enveloped Mikan's body showing off her curves. She was indeed very thankful to have a best friend like Hotaru.

* * *

The staffs in the palace are extremely busy this week especially that the celebration of the 18th Anniversary of the King and Queen are soon. Staffs in different departments are in charge of different certain things like the Chefs, who will of course make food and will also ready the menu for the ball. Even the Prince and Princess are busy finding a perfect outfit for the celebration. As for Natsume, he didn't actually liked trying out different clothes in just a day. Aoi was with him but the purpose of her presence is really annoying Natsume which is; to judge everything he wears. A nice reason eh? Many of us will sure enjoy company from our siblings but for Natsume, it is definitely not a nice thing to enjoy.

Natsume came out of the dressing room and came out wearing a tuxedo. He had a crimson red necktie wrapped around the collar of his white polo.

"Nii-san! That is the perfect outfit for you!" Aoi squealed happily.

"Really?" Natsume slowly faced the mirror and smirked in satisfaction.

"Then I'll wear this." He announced proudly.

* * *

"Class, today's topic is all about Table Manners. As all of you know, table manners are indeed important especially to the Royals. Princesses must act well-mannered while eating and not some kind of pig which hasn't been eating for years. Let's start with the utensils used."

Mikan was miraculously, listening very well. Ever since the start of classes, she hasn't been listening to the class, well actually pretending to. Her mother taught her since she turned 6, how to be a proper-behaved woman. Her mother told her that she wanted to teach her these to help her when she attends Princess Academy already. Anna and Nonoko were amazed with how Mikan was raced by her parents even though they were just living a simple and ordinary life.

"Miss Sakura, care to explain what a fine dining restaurant is?" Hotaru called her making everyone stare at her.

"A fine dining restaurant is seen by many people as a fancy type of restaurant. It is a common place to see in many downtown areas. Anyone who is interested in a fine-dining excursion should consider what fine dining is before heading out.

A fine-dining establishment is a restaurant that features meals that are served in a formal environment. The materials used to deliver the food and the atmosphere and décor of the restaurant will be very nice looking. This is something that will make an eating environment more formal in its appearance. It is something that can add to a nice evening out.

An establishment like this will generally work with meals that have predetermined courses in them. A typical meal will consist of three or four courses. These include things like an appetizer, a small entrée like a soup or salad, a major entrée like beef or lamb and then a dessert. The foods that are served here are very formal and are very well prepared.

The portions of meals at one of these places will be small by each entrée. However, they will still be portions that will be well arranged. This is because the portions will work with the formality of the restaurant in mind.

Fine-dining can also involve foods and ingredients that are made with greater standards in mind. Quality standards are used thanks to how the owners of a fine-dining establishment will work as a small enterprise. A typical fine dining restaurant will have only one location or it might have three or four depending on what it is. Either way it is not some kind of chain that would have a deal with some company to provide foods for preparation.

The formality of fine dining is a key factor to the experience. Fine dining will involve dining in an area that is very luxurious. In many cases it can have live musical entertainment from a pianist or string player. It can also offer waiters and others who wear formal outfits.

The formal outfits that people wear will be strongly encouraged. A fine dining establishment will require people to wear formal clothes. The dress code of an establishment like this will vary but it is generally best to wear a suit and tie or a long dress when heading out to this type of place.

Reservations are often required as well. A place like this can be small in size due to the meticulous preparation that is needed for foods here. This is why a person who is going to be heading out to a fine dining restaurant will need to get reservations well in advance of a visit. In most cases the reservations will have to be handled days in advance but sometimes it can take weeks to get into some of the best fine dining places in town."

Mikan explained as if she was a professional mentor making everyone in class drop their jaw, not for Hotaru of course. Hotaru does know how knowledgeable Mikan is especially that her Mother taught her cleverly. Its as if their family's genes were naturally "Royal-like" as what she calls it.

"Very well said and explained Miss Sakura. You may be seated now." Hotaru said.

Mikan innocently sat quietly and continued to pay attention in class.

* * *

"Put them just right in between of every window." a 20 year old Ruka directed the Staff in charge of putting up decorations. It was really hard for Ruka especially that he was recently promoted from being a simple Butler to the palace to being the Head Executive of all Departments. You heard it right folks, from a Butler to a Head Executive. He served the Palace for a decade already earning the trust of the whole Palace. Even the newcomers liked him, well of course as their Boss not any other interest. He continued his job when he noticed that the King and Queen were approaching him.

"Ah your highnesses. May I help you with anything?" He bowed his head a little.

"Honestly, I would just like to see if everything is doing fine but Kaoru here told me that she has something to tell you." Ioran said.

"What is it Madam?" Ruka asked.

"After all, you are one of Natsume's best accompany here. Will you please follow him? He is actually in the Academy, behind the Cafeteria building." Kaoru hesitantly said.

"Of course Madam, it'll be a pleasure to do that but who will manage here?" He was happy deep inside now that he can talk with his guy best friend once again but he must do his responsibilities as the Head Executive of the Palace.

"Tsubasa volunteered to be your replacement for a while." Kaoru said.

"Then I'll leave now your highnesses. I will report immediately if anything happens." He bows down again and left.

* * *

It was already dismissal time in the Academy when Mikan decided that she'll be staying at the Sakura tree for a while to have peace in mind. She sat down behind the tree and bushes so that no one will see and disturb her. She was astounded when she saw a bear walking cautiously towards her. She didn't expected the bear to hug her.

"Hi there Mr. Bear. How are you?" She smiled.

Mr. Bear then slowly pulled her to the trees. She was hesitant to follow at first but eventually she followed Mr. Bear. They walked through a pathway that was obviously carved throughout the forest. When Mr. Bear suddenly stopped, she saw a little cottage in the middle of the trees. Mr. Bear pulled a little hem of her skirt obliging her to come in. She nodded and grinned. Upon entering, she noticed a Horse tied up at a near branch. Before she could even go to the familiar horse, Mr. Bear pulled her hand inside the cottage. Unexpectedly, there she saw a sitting figure drinking a cup of tea and reading a manga.

"Your highness, How do you do?" She smiled brightly catching the attention of the said person.

"You again? Are you a stalker?" Natsume smirked as he removed the manga covering his face.

"Of course I'm definitely not a stalker. Mr. Bear here showed me the way to his little cottage." She rolled her eyes a bit and pointed at Mr. Bear.

"Be quiet eh? You can see that I am reading something here." He said returning his attention to reading his manga.

"Ano, Your highness? C-can I ride on Sakuki again?" Hope in her dazzling eyes.

"Sure then. As long as you let me guard the both of you so you won't injure each other or even do something unpleasant to her." He closed the manga and looked straight into Mikan's eyes showing authority.

"Oh okay!" She smiled in glory. Mikan dashed out immediately outside and waited for Natsume to come out. Mr. Bear suddenly pulled out a paper offering it Natsume and he read it. Written there were the words: '_Do you like Mikan-chan?' _Mr. Bear stared at Natsume for a while.

"Even you ? You actually think I like her?" He sighed. just shrugged and pointed out the door implying that Natsume must go out to check on Mikan and Sakuki.

* * *

Ruka arrived already at the Academy using his own horse, Kyle. He went straight behind the Cafeteria building and there he saw no one but the Sakura Tree who's standing alone in the warm breeze. He concluded that Natsume might be in Mr. Bear's cottage so he went to the pathway that leads to the little cottage. He was astonished when he saw his cousin, Mikan riding Sakuki. Ruka knows that Sakuki is owned by Natsume and knowing his best friend, he never really lets anyone ride his horse unless that person asks for permission, is close to him, OR unless that person amazes Natsume. Ruka tied up Kyle to a near tree trunk and decided to be cautious with every step he makes so he can hear what they're going to talk about and sat down behind the bushes to begin his surveillance.

Sakuki's hooves were click clacking on the ground. Mikan was enjoying the whole time and Natsume did sure was amazed by how boldly Mikan asked for permission to ride on his horse. When Mikan already stopped and settled down on the ground, Natsume started a conversation.

"You are required to attend the ball am I right?" He asked while reading again his manga.

"Yes your highness. Why'd you ask?" Mikan answered while petting Sakuki's head.

"Nothing. Is there something wrong with asking?" He smirkes.

"Well, if you're going to as-" Mikan was cut off by a loud yelp behind the bushes. The both of them turned their attention to the bushes and jogged towards it. There they saw Ruka who was lying on the grass with a quite huge stone on his feet. Swiftly, Natsume and Mikan carried the stone out of his foot and bombarded questions.

"Oi Ruka you were asked to follow me again eh?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Y-yes. Your mother told me to! You know I can't say no to her especially now that there 18th anniversary is soon." Ruka was still holding on his red feet.

"Eh? You know each other?" Mikan was confused now. Never did she knew that Ruka and Natsume know each other.

"Yes Mikan we are best friends." Ruka heartily laughed.

"What! You are best friends with the Prince? Since when!" Mikan was shocked of course.

"Since I was 10. When I started serving the palace." Ruka smiled.

"Oh" Mikan uttered.

"_**You**_ know each other?" Natsume alternatively points out Ruka and Mikan.

"Yes your highness. We're cousins." Mikan declared.

"What the? You don't even look like cousins. You look like siblings!" Natsume massaged his temples for a while to avoid having headaches and frustration.

"Anyway, why are the two of you here?" Ruka stood up dusting off his pants.

"I was here first to hang out then she came." Natsume immediately replied and pointed out Mikan.

"How bout' you Mikan?" Rukas asked.

"Well, school hours had just ended and I decided to go sit under the Sakura Tree when suddenly I saw walking towards me. He pulled me and lead me to his little cottage." Mikan said.

"Oh ok then. Mikan go to your dorm room already it's night time and as for you Natsume, let's go back to the palace already." Ruka said.

"Really? It's night time! Oh no! Misaki-senpai might be looking for me already. I'll leave now bye!" Mikan worriedly said and ran out of the forest leaving Ruka, Natsume, Sakuki, and Kyle.

"Oi Natsume, you like Mikan-chan eh?" Ruka teased.

"What the hell? Why do people keep on thinking that I like her!" He said frustrated.

"Obviously you like her Natsume. You act really 'not so you' to her. You let her ride on Sakuki. You always tease her. You even find her amazing!" Ruka chuckled.

"Ugh shut up Ruka. Let's just go to back to the palace." Natsume said while he ride on Sakuki's back.

"Ok then." Ruka then walked towards Kyle and rode on his back too.

* * *

"Mikan-chan where'd you go? Do you know what time is it already?" Misaki scolded her.

"A-ano Misaki-senpai, Gomen! I went immediately to the Sakura Tree behind the Cafeteria and eventually was lead by Mr. Bear to his cottage and there I saw the Prince and my Cousin too!" She quickly explained and bowed down her head to Misaki.

"Just don't go home late again Mikan-chan. It worries me a lot okay?" Misaki sighs.

"Yes Misaki-senpai. Gomenasai!" Mikan bowed down again but was stopped when she smelled the aroma of her favorite food.

"Our dinner is waffles?" Mikan gleefully asked.

"Yes my dear. So come sit here already and start eating." Misaki giggled. She knew that Mikan's favorite food was Waffles that's why she decided to cook it for tonight. They sat there eating the deliciously made Waffle and talked about random and different stuff. When they were done eating their meals, Mikan bid goodnight to Misaki and went to her bedroom immediately. She decided to write a letter for her parents since she didn't had the time to write one for this week.

_Hi Mom and Dad!_

_How are you? Are you doing fine? Well, here I am. I am doing great in class. I didn't even expect that Hotaru will be my class adviser! Anyway father, How's Betty? Did she gave birth already? Oh and Mom, thanks for teaching me everything you learned and had gained. It helped me a lot. Oh you know what? I already met the Prince. My first impression of him was an arrogant person but, when he permitted me to ride on his horse, Sakuki, I started to like him (As my friend of course). I also met Ruka here! He is working as the Head Executive of all the Departments in the Palace and is the best friend of the Prince. Isn't that amazing? I also would like to inform you that a Masquerade Ball will be held this Sunday to celebrate the King and Queen's 18__th__ Wedding Anniversary. Don't worry! Hotaru gave me a wonderful and stunning clothes for the ball. I miss you already! I hope I can see you some time. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mikan._

Mikan folded the letter for her parents and enclosed it in an envelope then put it inside her drawer. She went to her little comfort room and brushed her teeth. She went to change her School Uniform into her pajamas. Once she lay down on her Canopy Bed, she quickly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Yes indeed. Natsume is very amazed by Mikan's attitude especially her dazzling smile. He would always feel this tickling sensation every time he sees Mikan smile. He never really did know what it means but he just leaves it behind. When he arrived in the palace, he was welcomed by his parents who were just sitting and having tea.

"Ah, Natsume you're here. Would you like to have tea with us?" Kaoru smiled.

"No thanks Mother. I feel exhausted already." He said and yawned.

"Ruka told us what happened a while ago." Ioran teasingly said.

"What?" Natsume twitched.

"It seems like you like dear Mikan-chan eh?" Kaoru faced her son.

"Why do you keep on forcing that I like her?" He twitched.

"Well, if you say so. Go to your bedroom now Natsume and get some rest." Ioran smiled.

Natsume sighed and went directly to his bedroom not wanting to gain suspicious glances from his parents. He went to his closet and chose to wear a set of pajamas instead of the usual shirt and long pajamas. He brushed his teeth and after that, he went immediately to his bed and forced himself to get sleep.

* * *

**NOTE: I'll be focusing on Mikan and Natsume's developing relationship for a while! You'll see the hardships and all some day XD R&R! Arigato :3**


	5. Masquerade Ball Part 1

**Hi Minna-san! Gomen if I hadn't been updating for like 3 weeks straight :( I have endured the practices much XD and the recogniton just happened YESTERDAY. ^_^ It's summer already and I have been thinking of many many MANY plots and events in my mind to write. I really apologize if there are typographcial errors and misspelled words [I rushed it quite a bit]. Remind me if there are ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA.. ^_^**

* * *

The class was in uproar talking about the Masquerade Ball. Almost everyone were listening to what Luna was bragging about; her outfit for tonight and how the prince will pick her. Maybe you're wondering why there are classes on Sunday? Well, this is the first time the Palace permitted the Academy to let the students attend class but only for half the day. The King and Queen would like the mentors to orient the pupils about the upcoming ball. They wouldn't want a pupil showing ill-mannered acts so here are the students, waiting for their class adviser to arrive. The door suddenly slammed open and revealed Hotaru who was pale in color. Hotaru, before greeting her class, straightened her clothes and put some lose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Good Morning everyone. Go back to your seats now." She demanded the class, even emphasizing 'now' and went straight to her desk. Every pupil of hers were looking blunty at her, curious with what just happened with their adviser. Never did happened that Hotaru Imai, their great and genius teacher, turned pale, looked exhausted, and slammed open the classroom's door. Mikan very well knows that something had happened not appealing and nice to Hotaru.

"I know you're wondering why I slammed the door opened a while ago and looked 'not-so-me'. I hope you'd understand." She sighed and massaged her temples.

" _Someone's_ cousin here were chasing after me asking me if _she_ was doing fine in school, if _she_ will attend the ball and if _she_ already has clothes for the ball." She silently eyed Mikan not wanting her pupils to notice her act. Mikan was grinning sheepishly and mouthed a 'sorry' to Hotaru.

"Anyway, you were told why you are here in class am I right?"

"Hai." Everyone answered simultaneously.

"Let's start with the entrance. You are expected to arrive at the Palace at exactly 7:00 pm sharp. Notice that there will be chaperons with you as you enter. Of course all of the classes in the Academy will each have chaperons, minimum of 2 and maximum of 4. The Palace decided who and how many chaperons will be there for each class. Treat them kindly and respectfully." Hotaru read some of the information on a piece of bond paper. Mikan raised her hand gaining a brow raised from her best friend.

"Yes Miss Sakura. Any questions?"

"Uhm, will the advisers be with the class?" She asked.

"All of us advisers will attend the ball but a few of us will not go with our class upon entering, including me. Oh and you can separate with the class if you want as long as you won't make any scandalous acts." She said.

* * *

It has been 4 hours and the discussion is still ongoing when suddenly the bell rang gaining the attention and little squeals from the students. Hotaru stopped with what she was explaining and reminded everyone, "One last thing class. Be confident with who you are, don't compare yourself from anyone else. As all of you know, every one of you is unique in your own ways." She eyed everyone.

" Class dismissed."

Everyone gleefully went outside of the classroom but Mikan voluntarily sat there waiting for all of her classmates to leave the room. When everyone left already, Mikan went to Hotaru who was sitting down behind her desk.

"Eh Hotaru-chan, tell me what happened between you and Ruka-pyon?" She settled her bag down on the nearest chair she spotted.

"I was already going to the classroom when he suddenly inserted himself in front of me. He asked me if you were okay in class and I said yes. He then asked if you would attend the ball, I said yes. He _again _ asked me if you already have clothes for the ball and I said, annoyed, yes. He was about to ask another question when I started jogging my way to the classroom." She answered.

"Eh, sorry for what he did Hotaru. We just encountered each other just this past day." Mikan sheepishly grinned.

"Never mind. Go to your room now and get ready for the ball. I'll be there for sure and be your guardian. Don't be late. I'll be at your dorm room at exactly 5:30 pm. Don't complain anymore, just do it." Hotaru said.

"Isn't it too early if you'll fetch me at 5:30?" Mikan said.

"Trust me Mikan. You never know what waits for you." She smirked a little earning a small curious glare from her best friend.

"Ok then. I'll see you later. Bye!" Mikan dashed out of the classroom and slowly closed the door.

"Get ready Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked and had sparkling eyes.

* * *

Aoi was already getting ready for the ball. Her personal hair stylist and makeup stylist had already arrived. She was now sitting in front of her vanity set waiting for her hair stylist to finish.

As for Natsume, of course he doesn't need any of those mentioned people with Aoi. He was just sitting on his bed reading a book. He was just waiting for Ruka to come in and tell him it's time to change clothes already. He was really anticipating this event knowing that that Sakura girl will attend this event. He can't point out what he really did felt about this girl. It's just that, he found her amazing the way she treats him. The people around him were always teasing and telling him that he likes Sakura, specially his Mom, Aoi, and even Ruka. He couldn't care less and will often drop the topic off of his mind. He suddenly heard a knock from his door and permitted the person knocking to come in.

"Hey." Ruka opened the door ajar and greeted.

"Is it time to change already?" Natsume straightforwardly said.

"You just can't wait to see Mikan-chii. What would she look like, How pretty she is and all." Ruka teased.

"Ugh whatever. Why are you even here?" He closed the book he was reading and focused his attention to what Ruka was about to say.

"You're right. It's time to change your clothes." Ruka chuckled lightly.

"You change yours too. You might see Imai there." Natsume smirked.

Ruka was speechless. He was wondering how did Natsume knew her. He had this priceless face making Natsume smirk again.

"To answer your question, I was the one who interviewed and hired her. I also know that she is Sakura's best friend." Natsume stood up and went to his closet.

Ruka cleared his throat and asked, "What's with Imai anyway?"

"I know that you like her Ruka. You don't even care with your gap of 3 years. I know that you had laid your eyes on her since the day you saw her playing with Sakura and much more." Natsume dangerously said.

"H-how'd you know all of that?" Ruka stammered.

"You don't remember?" Natsume chuckled. "After our first meeting at your village, we went to your cousin's house when Imai came in to scene. I saw your forehead sweating, your cheeks turning red, and even how your hands tremble while Sakura and Imai were talking." Natsume nearly laughed when he told this. "I didn't even knew that your cousin was Sakura back then." Natsume said.

"Well, there will always and forever be twisted events in life." Ruka smiled.

"I still need to change clothes Ruka. I think you also need to so you may go now." Natsume said while skimming for his clothes in his closet. And so, Ruka did left while Natsume was already changing his clothes for the ball.

* * *

Mikan and Misaki were up stairs in Mikan's bedroom. Misaki was helping her with her attire and was now waiting for Mikan to come out out of her closet. Misaki was totally stunned when she saw how beautifully Mikan is wearing the gown, heck she even looked like a Princess, even a Goddess! Mikan's face is totally red feeling quite embarrassed with her look.

"A-ano, Misaki-senpai do I look fine?" Mikan shyly asked.

"Mikan-chan! You look extremely beautiful and stunning!" Misaki squealed.

"E-eh? Really?" Mikan slowly smiled.

"Yes yes! Here, wear your shoes and mask already!" Misaki gave Mikan the shoes and mask.

When Mikan wore them, she looked more than stunning and beautiful. She slowly turned around to see how she really looked like in front of her mirror and was already teary-eyed as she pictured the face of Hotaru in her mind.

"By the way, who gave you the gown and all?" Misaki asked.

"Hotaru did. I never imagined she'd give me all of these." Mikan smiled.

The doorbell's sound suddenly went booming across the house alarming Mikan and Misaki that it is already 5:30 and that Hotaru has arrived. Misaki went down to open the door and let Hotaru in. Misaki was also impressed with Hotaru's outfit; a purple V-neck long gown with sparkling beadworks near the waist. She had her hair straightened with a little mousse sprayed. She was also wearing minimalist high-heeled sandals and was holding a simple yet beautiful mask.

"Hi Imai-chan. Would like something to drink?" Misaki offered.

"No thank you Harada-senpai. I'll just wait for Mikan to come down." Hotaru said.

"Ok then." Misaki said.

Instantly after their conversation ended, the door of Mikan's bedroom opened ajar revealing her. She went down to the living room and saw Hotaru waiting for her.

"Let's go now." Hotaru stood up.

"Okay!" Mikan exclaimed.

* * *

The venue of the ball looks really extravagant with all the décor you can spot. The King & Queen are already chatting with the guests and some of the pupils had arrived.

"Yuka, Yuka!" Kaoru loudly called the said lady.

"Kaoru-chan! Thank you so much for inviting me and Yukihara here." Yuka exclaimed excitedly.

"You want to see our son am I right? You'll sight him later when the ball starts." Kaoru said.

"Did you see Yukihara? He was just beside me when we were talking." Yuka said.

"He is talking with Ioran there. Let them talk about their own business." Kaoru pointed out.

Hotaru and Mikan arrived in the palace in just a matter of minutes. When they entered the venue where the ball will be held, they already wore their masks and went inside. Mikan almost instantly spotted 2 familiar faces speaking with the King and Queen but she can't clearly indentify who they are and didn't had the chance to when Hotaru called her to quicken her pace and follow her. The trumpets then suddenly sounded telling that the prince had arrived. Murmurs, whispers, and even small squeals came from some of the pupils. Luna being arrogant and boastful she was, she immediately went to the front of the pupils who were at the side of the path were the Prince will walk. The King and Queen noticed that Natsume was looking for someone in the crowd. Kaoru, being the frank mother of her son, instantly knew who he was looking for.

**Natsume's POV**

I know that my parents have been noticing that I was looking for a certain someone well specifically, Sakura. I don't get it why I have this churning feeling when I see her smile. I don't know why I always want to see her. Ugh! Why the hell do I need to feel this way? I suddenly saw my mother giving off evil glints from her direction while my father was smirking. Why do they need to be that smart to know what I'm doing? ***Slap*** All of a sudden, I heard a slap from back across the room. I wonder why Am I the only one who heard it? I quickened my pace after I greeted and was greeted by some important guests and pupils and went to where I heard the slapping sound.

**Normal POV**

As Natsume neared to the screaming girl, he saw Mikan there sitting on the ground silently crying. He hid himself behind a marbled pillar and listened to what the girl with Strawberry Blonde hair was going to say.

"How dare you step on my gown! This is the most expensive gown that I bought you bitch. Don't ever show your face to me ever again!" Shouted the girl.

"I didn't m-mean to s-step on y-your gown L-luna." Mikan said in between sobs.

"Shut up! You better leave now or else, you'll be in great danger." Luna gritted her teeth.

Natsume stepped out of the shadows making Luna's mouth agape.

"Excuse me, are you Luna Koizumi?" Natsume asked _kindly._

"Yes your highness, I am. Why are you asking?" Luna smiled sweetly, a fake and bitch-y like.

"I was just wondering if-" Natsume was cut.

"If I would go and dance with you? Of course your highness, it'll be a pleasure!" Luna clasped her hands gleefully.

Natsume cleared his throat and said, "I was just wondering if you can leave this place now? I need to talk business with Miss Sakura here." Natsume pointed out. Luna was disappointed and did as what Natsume has said, but before she left she dangerously looked at Mikan. Natsume silently went to Mikan who was still crying and sitting on the ground. He sat beside Mikan and looked at her figure.

"Are you a-alright?" Natsume stammered, feeling nervousness in him.

Mikan slowly looked up when she suddenly met with those mesmerizing crimson orbs, "Y-your h-highness? W-why a-are y-you here? _*Hiccups*_" Mikan said and hiccupped.

"I heard Koizumi screaming out loud but mind you, I'm the only who heard her." Natsume smirked.

He offered her his hand and Mikan hesitantly agreed. "You want to sit there all night and get cold or what?" Natsume teased.

Mikan eventually accepted his hand and stood up wiping away the tears threatening to fall down.

"Arigato your highness. I owe you this night." Mikan bowed.

"No need to bow Sakura." Natsume chuckled lightly. "Would you want to ride on Sakuki?" Natsume asked. Mikan's dull eyes suddenly became joyful and said, "Oh dear, can I? Can I?" Mikan gleefully said.

"Yea sure. Just, j-just don't cry." Natsume wiped away a tear that went falling down her cheeks. Mikan was taken aback with what the Prince just did. Even Natsume himself didn't know why he did that. Mikan was feeling butterflies in her stomach as they walk towards the palace' stable. When they arrived, Mikan was already mentally jumping in joy seeing Natsume pulling Sakuki out of the stable. Mikan rode Sakuki already when she felt Natsume chuckling a little.

"Eh your highness? Why are you chuckling?" Mikan asked.

"I almost forgot you were wearing a gown. Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable?" Natsume said.

"My mother taught me how to ride a horse while wearing a gown and even heels. I never imagined you can even do that." She giggled. Natsume was quite surprised hearing this. Only a few professional horseback riders are living in the Kingdom.

"What is the name of your parents?" Natsume asked.

"Yuka Azumi and Yukihara Izumi." Mikan said, she was still there petting Sakuki's head.

Natsume almost gasped but prevented himself to. He never expected that Mikan's parents would be the two of them. Yuka Azumi is the next greatest legendary pupil of the Academy after his mother, they were best friends after all. She is also the youngest and greatest horseback rider, as of now. As for Yukihara Izumi, he is one of the greatest swords man recorded the past year. He is also the best friend of his father when they were still studying.

"Oh. So, I'll just ride with you then." Natsume decided, still stunned by what he just found out.

"You'll ride another horse or you'll ride behind me?" Mikan asked.

"Behind you." Natsume smirked. Mikan blushed under the light of the moon letting Natsume see the red lines across her face. Natsume rode on the back of Sakuki and put his amrs around Mikan's waist toward the rope controlling Sakuki. Mikan was feeling sleepy but is now widely awake when she found out where Natsume's arms were. Natsume started controlling Sakuki while the breeze passed by through them making Mikan's hair fall of her pin. Her hair swayed with the wind while Natsume just silently continued on controlling Sakuki. After an hour of going around, Natsume settle down down on the ground. Mikan did too. As Natsume puts back Sakuki in the stable, Mikan just sat down the grassy plains and looked directly to the beautiful heavenly body.

"Don't you try to wish when you see falling stars?" Mikan asked dreamily when she felt Natsume going out of the stable.

"I used to but now, no." Natsume said and sat down beside Mikan.

"I still wish when I see falling stars. I know it's childish but that's just naturally me." Mikan giggled a little. Natsume never knew Mikan would even come to his life. It's as if she was missing puzzle piece he has been looking for since he started growing up.

"Oh there's a falling star!" Mikan clasped her hands immediately and closed her eyes, wishing that she'd have a good friendship with the prince. Natsume closed his eyes and wished something. [Well definitely he doesn't want anyone to know]

"Did you wish?" Mikan faced Natsume. He just shrugged and looked at the stars up in the sky. Mikan stared at Natsume's face for a while and noted his smooth face and how his crimson orbs looked like smiling when he looked up.

"Eto your highness, shouldn't we be in the ball?" Mikan asked, putting on her mask.

"Yes. You go ahead I still need to do something." Natsume stood up and _pretended_ that he needed to do something in the stable.

"Oh ok then. See you in the ball then." Mikan bowed and left.

"It's not good to eavesdrop when there are two people conversing. Even hiding behind the bushes. Definitely ill-mannered eh?" Natsume teasingly said, knowing that from the time he came to where Mikan and Luna is, his parents and some other people were eavesdropping.

"You definitely like Mikan, Hyuuga-san." Hotaru stood up from where she sat and dusted off her gown.

"Don't tell me you don't know Ruka's feelings for you Imai." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oi Natsume, how dare say something false!" Ruka pointed an accusing finger to Natsume.

"Settle down boys. Let's just go back to the palace. The guests might wonder why me and Ioran are missing." Kaoru revealed herself.

"Ah Natsume, before anything else I would like you to meet Yuka and Yukihara." Ioran said, gesturing Yuka and Yukihira to show themselves to Natsume.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Natsume bowed.

"So you've met Mikan-chan already. How is she?" Yuka asked immediately.

"U-uh she's definitely kind and easy to cope up with. She's also fun to play with." Natsume chuckled.

"Play with? What were you playing?" A confused Yukihara asked.

"I don't mean that were playing anything bad or something. It's just that, I find her fun to tease with and she's a great rider." Natsume again, chuckled but now lightlier.

"Ah. Then let's continue the celebration of the King and Queen's wedding anniversary." Yukihara said.

Everyone else went, with all of the companions, to the venue. Natsume was still waiting for something wonderful to happen, something unforgettable and memorable. He suddenly felt a hand holding his hand and looked at his right finding out his mother beside him with her hands clasped with him. All of them entered the secret passage so that no one will know they actually went out and eventually went to the respective places they need to be in.

* * *

******Again, remind me if there are misspelled words and typographical errors! I'll appreciate reviews from everyone of you :)**  



	6. Masquerade Ball Part 2

**AAAAH. I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SOOOOOOOOOO LONG. I AM SO SORRY - My parents grounded me for a month _ So yeaaa :| LOL SORRY FOR THE SUPER BIG FONT. I just really need to tell everyone lool k. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of Gakuen Alice :)**

**I know it's short too, so please bear with me -.- ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I have noticed and heard familiar voices coming from back where I and the prince were. I decided to ignore the voices and continue my walk to the palace when I stumbled and almost tripped. I saw a bracelet on the ground and picked it up. It has gold gems surrounding it with letter key chains dangling along it. I slowly read it under the moonlight and was surprised when I read the words "YukaHiraKura". This is the bracelet my mother owns! I gasped in excitement. I know both of my parents are here. They might even be the people I've heard a while ago! I then felt a sudden urge to go back to the stables to find out if they were the ones I had heard. I turned around and went back but whatever crossed my mind to do this, I really don't know.

**Normal POV**

"Eto Yukihara, did you saw my bracelet? I wore it a while ago." Yuka said and raised her right arm to show Yukihara that the bracelet wasn't there on her wrist.

"I didn't notice it falling out of your wrist. Why don't you ask Kaoru and Ioran about going back to the stables? It might be there." Yukihara said.

"But the quests might be looking for them already." Yuka frowned.

"Just try." He smiled.

Yuka went beside the King and Queen and told them about her lost bracelet. The both of them immediately agreed to let Yuka and Yukihara go back and search for the bracelet. They also asked for Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru to help them. Little did they know, they'd reunite with their only daughter.

* * *

Mikan was searching around the stables looking for people. She suddenly heard footsteps approaching the stables when she saw the 2 familiar faces again she witnessed talking to the King and Queen just a few minutes ago.

"Ah, where will start looking for your bracelet Yuka?" Yukihara said quite out loud enabling Mikan to hear them. Mikan, having a great hearing ability, immediately knew that her parents where behind the stables. She walked as fast as she could but tripped unfortunately, on a person.

"Watch where you're going." Natsume irritatingly said but was quite surprised seeing that he bumped into Mikan, who should've been back in the palace already.

"A-ano your highness, I apologize for being stubborn. I must've went back to the palace b-but I saw this bracelet and thought that this was owned by any of the people I heard a while ago." Mikan said, as she slowly stood up from their awkward position.

Yukihara and Yuka was quite bothered with the familiar voice they're hearing so they immediately went to where the Prince is.

"Mikan?" Yuka, who was astonished and happy at the same time, said.

"Okaa-san~!" Mikan exclaimed and went to hug her parents.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san are you looking for Okaa-san's bracelet?" Mikan asked happily.

"Why yes Mikan. Have you found it?" Yukihara answered.

Mikan got her mother's left wrist and locked the bracelet. Unknown to Mikan, Natsume was taking note of her physical features and was showing a small smile.

* * *

Yuka, Yukihara, and Mikan talked animatedly and nonchalantly as they went back to the palace. Natsume was quite problematic now that he realized Imai and Nogi weren't with them still but he had second thoughts that maybe the two of them had already went back to the ball. Yuka and Yukihara bid their goodbyes to Mikan as they were called by the King & Queen leaving Mikan and Natsume by themselves slowly going inside the room.

"Eto your highness, who will you pick for your dance?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Are you expecting me to pick you?" Natsume smirked.

"Of course not. Luna has been bragging that you'd pick her." Mikan rolled her eyes a little bit.

"That's not true. I'd pick a person whom I can dance with even until the clock strikes twelve." Natsume said, dreamily.

"Aren't you being a little mushy-mushy?" Mikan giggled.

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes and felt this sudden feeling of pure happiness.

* * *

The trumpets sounded out loud again as the Prince entered the ballroom. It is already time for the dance. The Prince will pick a girl from one of the students as they wear their masks. Natsume was already looking for a butterfly-shaped mask. He spotted her in the farthest corner and made his way toward her. Mikan was surprised that _THE_ Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom would like to dance with _HER_, a simple and content lady.

"Shall we?" Natsume smiled, SMILED and offered Mikan his hand to hold on toward the middle of the room. Mikan was flustered and shocked of course. She wasn't expecting any of these would happen tonight but she accepted the offer and went to dance with the Prince.

Natsume chuckled slightly while they were waltzing with the other guests and pupils.

"Why'd you pick me?" Mikan asked.

"You don't want?" Natsume teased in reply.

"Mou, I was just asking why you picked me. There are many pupils in here hoping to dance with you especially Luna, but instead you picked me." Mikan said, blushing. Natsume tighten his grip in her waist and put his chin over Mikan's head. Everyone who was watching was jealous, envious, and was fantasized with the scene in front of them. Mikan instead leaned on Natsume's chest as they slowed dance to the tune.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"IT'S YOUR FAULT NOGI. YOU SHOULD'VE NOT PULLED THAT HANGING ROPE." Hotaru shouted as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Will you tone down your voice? It's annoying as hell. At least I'm trying to think of a way to get out of here." Ruka said in reply.

"THINK QUICKER." Hotaru shouted, again irritating our poor man.

"Just shut your mouth for a while please? I can't think straight when you're shouting at me like I'm some kind of human being that made a big crime." Ruka massaged his temples as he thought of how on Earth are they going out of that _place._

* * *

**Mwahehehe :)) I am going to make a RukaRu moment in my story ;) I hope you'd like it :) R&R? **


	7. A Little Bit of Astonishment

**HI GUYS! IT HAS BEEN MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED. I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY. PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY. SINCE I AM A 6****TH**** GRADER, LIFE HAS BEEN HARDER FOR ME IN SCHOOL. I HOPE YOU BEAR WITH ME XD. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT WOULD BE REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG [I do hope so lol] ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Gakuen Alice and such [unless I create a new character in my story hoho]**

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

Damn that Nogi! He must've not pulled that hanging rope! Now we're trapped in this LITTLE WOODEN CAGE. No scratch that, I should've NOT LISTENED to Nogi when he thought of looking for the bracelet IN THE FOREST. I know that this trap is for hunting animals. To be exact, wild pigs. Ugh! If only Nogi is as smart as his cousin we could've been out of here already.

"Oy Imai, why are you so irritated? Aren't you enjoying the site in front of you heh?" Ruka teased and smirked. What's wrong with him now? God forbid my words, but Damn it! I am totally pissed with this guy already. If he weren't Mikan's cousin, I should've killed this human being.

"Are you flirting with me Nogi? If you are, then stop it. It won't work on me okay?" I said, trying to be calm.

"I'm not flirting with you Imai. There are other women out there wanting me." Ruka smirked. I suddenly felt this unknown pang in my heart. I turned my back and silently wished that we weren't here. I heard footsteps coming from a nearby tree and there I saw a man in black holding a knife.

**Normal POV**

Ruka and Hotaru instantly thought that the man would kill the both of them but when he spoke, they then felt eased. "I thought I caught a wild pig already." The man in black irritatingly said as he sighed. He released Ruka and Hotaru from the little cage and told them, "Next time, be careful. You must not touch anything unusual when you're in the forest. You may go now." He said.

Ruka and Hotaru silently walked side by side toward the palace. As they head for the back doors, Ruka told Hotaru, "I don't know what on Earth am I feeling for you. Why are you always popping in my mind? I'm supposed to like someone who's age is the same as me, not a girl who's 3 years younger." Then left the astounded Hotaru standing still. Hotaru was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Hotaru felt the same way as Ruka did but what she can't understand is why he feels the same way as well. She can't explain the nostalgia she's feeling inside her gut too whenever she sees Ruka with other female workers swooning over him. Hotaru decided to go back to the ball even though her mind was still full of buzzing things she still wants to solve.

Natsume and Mikan's dance finished magically. Mikan instantly felt that she and the Prince are starting to develop their 'friendship'. As for our Prince, he's slowly realizing the whole point of why his parents' are taking such care for this girl. She's indeed a charm after all.

The next day, every pupil in the academy talked about the identity of the girl whom the Prince danced with. Luna especially, being really furious and envious at the same time why weren't she picked to dance with by the Prince. Everyone in the classroom went quiet as Mikan came in gloomily followed by the ringing of the bell and the entrance of their adviser. New lessons about manners and such for a princess were discussed through the next minutes.

* * *

_**Lunch Break**_

Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna were eating peacefully when Mikan decided that she'd be separating with them for a while to have some alone time with herself. She headed for the Sakura tree and rested with her back facing the trunk of the beautiful tree standing still. A figure was visible in the woods though Mikan can't feel nor notice the figure approaching, then suddenly a twig breaking in to two was heard making Mikan turn her head around and identify the approaching person.

"Your highness" Mikan stood up immediately and bowed to the queen. The said royalty smiled sweetly to the girl in front of her.

"What have brought you here your highness?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Ah, I was just strolling around the school campus. I decided to look at the changes made in here since. I am after all an alumna here." The royalty explained briefly.

"Are you really the best friend of my mother?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well if you put it that way, yes. In my opinion though, we're both competitors and at the same time friends. We did have the same likes and dislikes." She said, reminiscing the past memories she had.

"Your highness, may I know mroe about er your children?" Mikan said, kind of feeling crossing the line between her and the queen.

The queen smiled inwardly understanding that Mikan has taken a liking to her son. She was just not straightforwardly asking her.

"Well, let's start off with my eldest son. Since he was a boy, he had this appeal wherein every girl would swoon and admire him, even at his small age." The queen started and laughed at her own remark.

"He's a very smart and knowing boy. He also likes teasing people around him, even his own little sister."

"Can you tell me more about the prince's sister?" Mikan pleaded.

"Aoi is a very beautiful girl. She had grown to be the lady I want her to be. A lady who follows what she wants and does everything for her to get it through good ways. She also likes doing make-overs and dressing-up." She said.

"It'd be a pleasure meeting your daughter." Mikan smiled.

The queen looked at the clock tower of the academy and saw it was time.

"It was nice talking to you Mikan-chan. See you around." The queen bid her goodbye and left

* * *

Letters were received by Yuka Azumi but then a smooth letter enveloped with pinkish gold colors caught her eye. She slowly read the letter and was definitely shocked by what she read. The letter then monotonously fell on the ground like a feather in a black and white movie. With trembling hands, Yukihara Izumi saw her wife. He was of course intrigued and asked her what's wrong.

"Yuka, is there something wrong?" Izumi asked worriedly as he held her hand.

"F-father is inviting us to his p-palace." Yuka said.

"Is there something wrong about that?" Izumi softened his voice for her to calm down.

"_He's asking us to arrange it."_

The day ended for the pupils of Princess Academy and Mikan immediately headed to her dorm for her to have a sleep. As she slept, she felt this tingling feeling that there's something happening. She ignored it and went to drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Oooo what's happening :O Lol. Anyhoo, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I'm overjoyed. xD Go to the next chapter, NOW! **


	8. Such Revelation!

**I rapidly tried my best to finish this chapter. I felt so happy being able to write a long chapter xD. This chapter is full shocking shizz so if I were you, prepare yourself for the revelations here :) Btw, I did this in an hour! :O Not that I'm bragging, I just feel so proud LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice :P But my made up characters are. **

* * *

The sun revealed himself to the world and pinpointed its rays to our brunette's little _dorm_. She woke up early today and surprised Misaki. She decided to cook her own breakfast and demanded Misaki to go back to her sleep though Misaki hesitantly did so. As Mikan was cooking her breakfast, she heard a knock from her door. She hurriedly put her waffles on a plate and dashed to the door only to found out _he _was there again, standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here now your highness?" Irritatingly said by Mikan with her voice kind of harsh.

"What happened to the bright and sunshine of yours?" He smirked avoiding her tone.

"Isn't answering back a question with a question impolite?" She said, being aggravated now.

The prince was mentally worrying. She's a great actress, he admits that but this time it's like something really went wrong.

"I know that but it's more impolite to answer back to someone who's more superior than you with your tone." He pointed out with his mouth shaping up a thin line.

Mikan was definitely irritated with the prince every now and then visiting her. She admits she treats him as a friend, but she considers him just a friend not a friend with benefits.

Mikan sighs and says, "I hope you learn the real meaning of privacy your highness. To be honest, I am not fond of you every now and then visiting my house er dorm or whatever. It's just you know, out of my routine." She explained with her tone softening

Natsume purposely did this for him to have a reason to see her every day. It's unlikely of him doing this but, damn, he was really affected with her beauty and brains. He was disappointed too when he realized he's the reason why Mikan is being like this.

"Well then, I'll leave you now. I won't be seeing you anymore. I hope you won't miss me too." Natsume said with a hint of disappointment and teased her. He silently prayed though that she misses him as he misses her.

Mikan was astounded with the prince's words. It's the first time she heard the prince talking with disappointment evident in his tone. He even had the nerve to tease her in the middle of their bidding of goodbyes. She just acknowledged his decision and nodded at him for him to know he can leave now.

* * *

Yuka Azumi and Yukihara Izumi had prepared last night for their departure and now they're heading for the Sakura Kingdom which was 6 hours from the Hyuuga Kingdom. Yuka was very nervous heading back to her home. After graduating in Princess Academy, she decided to live in the Hyuuga Kingdom permanently and married Yukihara. She never even thought she'd come back to her home.

The horses' hooves stopped click-clacking on the ground queuing them that they have arrived. The palace doors opened widely with guards strictly and sternly guarding the entrance gate. They were greeted by a big wide lawn full of beautifully painted flowers swaying with the trees. The palace didn't change any bit but its atmosphere and some facilities did. It's color outside is pure white with a crest on top having a pinkish gold mixture and Sakura petals symbolizing that they were the royalty of Sakuras. As the couple entered the grand palace, they were greeted by golden walls and floors there were embraced with marble tiles. The windows were humongous with frames painted in silver and had curtains painted in velvet red. The servants, butlers, and other people managing the palace immediately recognized the younger princesses' and prince's sister. They bowed down at her acknowledging her return for a short meeting with her father. Yukihara felt this sensation in his gut and nervousness. He had never saw Yuka's family since Mikan was 5 but now, they're here because of _that_. He hoped that everything will turn out alright.

Mikan was scanning through the Academy's library for her to find a book about her assignment. She still needs to finish her report about 'Hamlet'. She doesn't want to make an impression that she's a lazy woman. A binder of a book caught her attention with pinkish gold color. There, the words 'Sakura Kingdom' were engraved gracefully. She was intrigued immediately with this. After all, She is a Sakura. Whatever she finds out in this book will be a total adventure for her in her opinion.

Yumiko, the older sister of Yuka, welcomed them with joy. She missed her sister so much after so many years. She even called the rest of their siblings, Yuuri, the oldest princess, Yukiko, the next after Yumiko, Kitori, the oldest prince, and Kieran, the youngest before Yuka. Yuka was overjoyed seeing her siblings again. Also her nieces and nephews too. Yukihara decided to stroll around the garden of the palace for Yuka to have a personal talk with her family.

"Welcome back dear sister. It has been years since I saw you, you're even a mother now." Yuuri said, showing her beautiful white teeth.

"Indeed. You're to have a meeting with father right?" Yumiko exclaimed in glee.

"I do but, I don't really understand why is he doing this. It worries me that _she _might not like if _she _finds out about this." Yuka worriedly said.

"Father is making a plan of merging both the Kingdoms for a peaceful and a more secure place for our people." Kitori said.

"He also said something about marriage." Kieran said.

Yuka silently wished that their Father didn't plan on what's on her mind now.

* * *

Mikan decided not to immediately read the book she found but instead, she borrowed it for her to bring to her dorm. She finished her report on Hamlet and went home.

Before she went upstairs, she went to the kitchen and asked Misaki for some croissant as her snack and left her socks and shoes downstairs and immediately went to her room. She settled down her stuff beside her study table and sat down. She got the book from her bag and opened it slowly. She was mesmerized by the book. The title, 'Sakura Kingdom' was more engraved beautifully in gold inside. She quickly flipped the pages with her fingers and noticed that, in every page, at the upper right corner there would be a single Sakura petal. She went to the first page and began reading.

"_Sakura Kingdom is located at the midst of a wonderful and peaceful forestry. The Sakura Kingdom is also near the Hyuuga Kingdom which is one of their allies. Sakura Kingdom is best-known for their products' qualities. To start off, let us find out more about the royalty first."_

Mikan stopped and looked at the picture first before continuing reading.

"_King Shitosama Sakura is the current King of the kingdom. He has chocolate brown hair and has a bright aura and atmosphere. He is also a tall man and has a well built body. He is a very kind and is loved by his people. He also treats his people as his own family. He definitely puts family in one of his priorities too. He is a perfectionist though and does not like having errors when it comes to any of the events the palace holds."_

Other information was there but Mikan skipped it and went to the next page seeing the King's wife.

"_Queen Hikaru Sakura is the wife of the current King. She has a waist-length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She is a very beautiful woman and kind-hearted too. A very good example for an exquisite and modest woman. She is well-known too for being an excellent cook. They say, that is one of the qualities that's why the King liked in her. She prioritizes her family too as well as their maids, butlers, and of course their people."_

Mikan heard a knock on the other knowing that her croissant is now there. Misaki placed the croissant beside the book and asked Mikan what was she reading.

"Mikan, is that book about the other kingdom?" Misaki said.

"Indeed it is. I was scanning through the library to find a book for my report when I came across with it. I felt really intrigued with it so I decided to borrow and take it home. For some reasons, I felt really familiar with it. I don't know why." Mikan said, staring dreamily on the book.

"Good luck on reading that Mikan. I still need to do some chores. See you then." Misaki said and left.

Mikan reopened the book and upon opening it, she's on the page about the children of the King and Queen.

"_Here is the list of the King and Queen's children according to their birth and age: [ Please proceed to the next pages for their own autobiography ]_

_ Sakura_

_ Sakura_

_ Sakura_

_ Sakura_

_ Sakura_

_6. Yuka Sakura_

Mikan continued on reading the further pages of the princesses and princes when in a matter of 5 seconds, she realized something. _**Her mother's name is on the list of the King and Queen's children**_. She was panicking, she doesn't know why. She immediately flipped the pages to where her mother's autobiography is and mixed emotions were felt by her. She was more of disappointed for her mother didn't tell her the truth but she respects that. She knows that her mother is doing this for their protection. She decided to read her mother's description and such.

"_Yuka Sakura is the youngest of all. She inherited her mother's beauty but her hair color is a mixture of her parents'. She excels in both Etiquette, Sciences, Cooking, and many more. After she studied at Princess Academy, the princess decided on continuing her life in the Hyuuga Kingdom. She is still considered as a Princess of the Kingdom."_

Mikan was shocked mentally, emotionally, psychologically, etc. She can't believe the site in front of her. Her mother's image is also there and she can note that. She was astounded and astonished too with her findings. She then just ate her croissant for her to calm down and put aside the book and did some further homework.

* * *

Yuka was lead by her oldest brother to their Father's room and was greeted by a bear hug by her mother.

"Good Lord God, I've missed you so much! You're still as beautiful as ever my darling." Her mother tearfully said.

"It's good to see you okay mother. I almost forgot to tell you, your granddaughter is growing up." Yuka smiled widely.

"It's good to hear that. Your father has been waiting for you my dear." She said and lead her daughter to the King.

Yuka curtsied before her father and greeted him with a wide smile.

"It indeed has been a while father." Yuka said.

"Yes my daughter. Come and sit down." Her father gestured.

"What is it about the inheritance father?" She asked.

"As you can see, your siblings' children are too young for the inheritance. I'm guessing that your daughter is at the right age for this and I think she would be the perfect queen for our Kingdom." Her father explained.

"But father, she's currently a student at the Academy and I think she's enjoying it." Yuka said worriedly.

"I know that. When she reaches the age of 17, then maybe we can sort this out. We can announce that she is going to be the next in line to be the queen of our kingdom and hopefully our people will like her." The king said worried too that he might cross the line.

"I should write a letter for her tonight informing about her this. Father, before anything, can you promise me something?" Yuka pleaded.

"What is it?" He said.

"That if Mikan gets picked by Natsume as his queen, you will accept my request to merge our kingdom with theirs." Yuka said firmly.

The king definitely agreed on this. He wants to have a peaceful living with the other Kingdom which happens to be just near them. They can also expand the area of both of their Kingdoms. After all, they are allies.

"Of course." He said and smiled.

* * *

Mikan still can't get over the fact that she has a royal blood. She was now lying on her bed with her brain occupied by many questions like, 'Why didn't mom tell me?' 'What will happen if people find out I am a part of their family?'. These thoughts haunted her because she knew that her life would change that much. Her friendship with the prince might even break. She does know they're allies but you'll never know. Besides, she remembered when she was 5 when both of her parents and her went to this humongous palace [which of course, she didn't cared about then because she is still a child after all] and met some princesses and princes. She immediate decided to go down to have a glass of milk and was greeted by the prince reading a book on her couch.

"What are you doing here you highness at this time?" Mikan said.

"As you can see, I want to talk to Misaki for some important matters about the upcoming Food Fest for the Academy." The prince said straightforwardly

Relieved, Mikan continued on making herself a glass of milk and went upstairs. Before can she even step on the staircase, a hand snatched her milk away and stood in front of her. Tantalizing crimson eyes were face to face with Hazel orbs.

"Are you mad at me?" The prince confronted her with a hint of teasing in his tone.

Mikan was definitely astonished with what the prince had done. She can see disappointment and sadness in his eyes even if he sounded like teasing her. She smiled sweetly at the prince before she mustered a word.

"I'm not mad." She _heard herself say_, little did she know the last thing she said was, "Your eyes are the most tantalizing eyes I have ever seen." She was unknown of that.

Natsume was flattered and shocked at the same time. He did knew that Mikan didn't notice herself this but he just let it go and removed his grip of her.

"Well, if you're not mad then Good night." He smirked, "_Ichigo Kara" _He whispered.

Mikan then got her milk and went upstairs. As she entered the room and settle down her glass, she just realized what he just said. She went from pale white to tomato-ish red and went down furiously stomping down her feet toward the prince who was stifling his laugh.

"How dare you! You're such a pervert!" Mikan winced.

"It's not my fault that you're wearing a skirt for your home clothing." He said smirking.

"Well, you still looked at it!" Mikan said with her face so red.

"Very well then, do whatever you want to me." Natsume said, scowling.

Mikan hit him on his shoulder making him wince in pain. Natsume didn't react at all knowing that she's definitely mad. She then calmed down and glared at him.

"Don't ever call me that again." Mikan glared.

"Don't you think Ichigo Kara is such a cute name?" Natsume teased.

"Well, don't you think saying cute as the prince is embarrassing?" Mikan answered back.

"One more word and I'll kiss you to death." Natusme threatened.

"Oh puh-lease. As if you can do that." Mikan rolled her eyes.

Natsume suddenly carried Mikan bridal style while she struggles and brought her to her room. He locked the door and pushed her lightly to the wall.

"Do you really think I can't do what I just said?" He said. His breath was near her face.

"Yes of course. You were taught man-"

Natsume smashed his lips on hers. Her heartbeats' pace became faster and faster until she couldn't hold it anymore. She answered back. Their kiss was passionate but full of love. Their tongues were playing a war. They stopped for a while to catch their breaths.

"Eh, so is this a sign that you like me?" Natsume teased.

Mikan looked away and said, "Sh-shut up you pervert."

Strikes of red were evident on her face but what Natsume did next astonished our brunette again. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Goodnight Ichigo Kara" With emphasize on the Ichigo Kara. He left her there standing. She doesn't what she's feeling right now but, it doesn't matter. She went to drink her milk straight down to her stomach and went to change her clothes for her to sleep.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan's lips tasted so fruity. Damn, I'm getting addicted with her. It's very unlikely of me to be like this but, it's just she's so irresistible. She's pretty, smart, energetic, what could you possibly ask for more? Ugh. Senpai is taking too much time so I went upstairs to check on her and there she was, sleeping comfortably on her bed. I left her there and went down to wait for Senpai.

* * *

**WOOOO. Thank God I finished this xD I was surprised with my own idea too. I didn't even know why I put the Sakura Kingdom ROFL. I know it's still messed up but I hope I get many reviews :3 It's my first time writing a fanfic anyway. Thanks for my supporters and readers who make effort in waiting the story's updates :P R&R xoxo**


	9. Author's Note :

Hi Guys :) First of all, thank you for all the support you have given me with this fanfic of mine. I am very truly extremely sorry for not updating for what, a year? I'm planning on continuing this and improving this since it's my first ever fanfic and I want it to be successfully delivered now that I'm older and more knowledgeable hihi. For my readers, sorry for some misspelled words and missing words. I haven't learnt about proofreading back then since this fanfic of mine was written at a young age lol. _**It might take me a while to update though for I'm having quite some time in thinking of new twists and turns for this story and HOMEWORKS ugh. If you may, please, please, please, please, suggest! I'd like to hear from any of you :) **_aside from that, I'm also having quite some difficulty in adjusting with my life since we've just recently migrated wewewew. Lol uhm yea anddd the "bad guy" will probably pop out soon since Luna is just a minority of the bad side of the story. Once again, I'M SORRY MINNA ._. I am allowing you to strangle me to death for not updating at all lol. _And to clarify things, I am really into making different characters I like and love OOC. So if you don't like OOC characters, please kindly and politely click the back button or close this tab lol._ Anyway, hope you guys continue supporting and reading this :)

And uh for the next chapter, I made a short intro on what's gonna happen next lelelelel.


	10. A Massive Surge of Events part 1

**Hi guys :) I have finally made my update and intro for the next series of events. Hope you like it :) AND IF EVER YOU'D LIKE TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW YOU'D LIKE SOMETHING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN THIS AND THAT, PLEASE DO TELL ME. I WILL APPRECIATE AND LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU DO YOU SO :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA at all :)**

* * *

The next few days were really hectic and excruciatingly annoying for Mikan. Not only was she haunted by the thoughts and questions about her royal blood, she was also bothered by the fact that the Prince actually kissed her. The most disturbing fact bothering our brunette though is that, Mikan herself kissed the Prince back! Admittedly, it felt good and nice but still, it was her first kiss for Christ's sake. Another thing, there are a lot of upcoming tests and quizzes in the Academy since the first term is nearly ending. That means more etiquette and manners enhancement, reading of books, reporting, gathering information, etc. Though there was another idea that popped in her mind when the bell suddenly rang signaling that the 1st period which is Etiquette, is finally over.

"For the next period, I would like every one of you to come up with a witty reason why you should be chosen as the Princess and bride of the Prince. Everyone would be given the chance to elaborate their answers since we will use a whole period for this. This is not only a test of skills and intelligence, but it also serves as a basis for the Prince, if ever he'd actually look at school documents, to choose his bride." explained Hotaru.

"We shall start with Koizumi Luna." She said.

The said pupil stood up proudly and answered, "My, my such an easy question. Let me get this out straight, the Prince would definitely pick me to be his Princess and bride for I am wealthy and good-looking. Not only that but I am also capable of giving him long-term happiness." Flirtatiously said by Luna.

Upon hearing her answer, Hotaru rolled her eyes. It was definitely bothering for a lady to say such things at such age just because she's desperately aiming to be the Princess and bride of the Prince.

"What a bothering answer Miss Koizumi." Said Hotaru, "Next would be Miss Shouda."

Sumire stood up immediately and said, "Natsume-sama would definitely pick me for I am caring, a good cook, a good speaker, a gorgeous woman and a smart one for that. He would pick me obviously for I am loyal and dedicated to Natsume-sama." Answered by Sumire evidently showing off a fangirl aura.

"_Such pathetic answers_." Hotaru then shook her head quietly

_**(Time Skip)**_

As everyone was called, Mikan was once again last since she was seated at the back.

"Last but definitely not least, Miss Sakura." Hotaru said.

Mikan slowly stood up and said, "Ah these questions again. I may only impress or imprint a good impression on the Prince if his basis would be more on the academically side of me though it is not my decision whether or not he would choose me to be his bride. I only limit myself to do my best and what I can." She answered.

Hotaru was lit up by her best friend's answer. Not only it was wittily stated, it showed that Mikan has learnt loads of stuff from all of the lessons discussed.

"Aah thank you for that Miss Sakura, very well said indeed. Putting that activity aside, the palace decided that our candidates for the Prince's bride would be exposed to the outside world. We would have a so called educational trip out of the bounds of the castle. In going out, we will not only explore further the world outside but we will also test your street smart abilities for we will buy in the marketplace food, look for materials for our sewing and much more. Further details will be announced after Lunch." Hotaru explained.

Lune then raised her hand. Hotaru, seeing this, entertained the approach of Luna to ask a question.

"Miss Koizumi you may ask any questions you'd like to." Hotaru said.

"Why do we need to do those tiring duties? What's the point of having maids to run for errands and fetch you your wants?" She asked.

"Miss Koizumi, being a wife of the Prince does not literally mean that the rest of your life as his wife and Princess, or maybe his queen in the future, would be all about having luxury all the time. Being a wife entails knowledge of a lot of stuff." Hotaru said.

Of course, everyone was delighted to hear this announcement since they're going out of the palace for the first time after weeks. For some though, it may not really be fun since they are tasked to do "unruly" duties (as they described). Anyways, after some points and questions raised, the bell finally rang and everyone was dismissed for lunch.

* * *

_**In the Palace…**_

The King and Queen were in the library entertaining themselves with reading books in their leisure time. The couple loved books. They usually bond by reading and spending their time in the library, discovering and rediscovering things. They also enjoy the atmosphere and the homely feeling you get once you get inside the library and indulge yourself in reading. A knock was then heard.

"Come in." Said cheerfully by the queen.

The door opened revealing Reo Mouri, the dean of the Princess Academy.

"Ah sorry to disturb you your graces, but I am here to tell you that for this school year, the academy has decided that each class will be assigned to have an outdoor educational lecture and adventure as some of the teachers said." Reo said.

"Oooh sounds fun. We also did that before." Said the queen.

"That would be a nice way of judging the capabilities of the candidates." Kindly said by the king.

"Well then I apologize again for interrupting you your highnesses. I shall now take my leave." Reo smiled and left the couple once again.

Once the lad left, the couple decided to read once again.

"Won't it be hard for some candidates since they were born wealthy or something?" Ioran asked first.

"Well, this would really be interesting since the skills and abilities of the candidates would be measure and seen. Of course this Academy doesn't only train these ladies for the sake of Natsume having a wife but it also aims to develop and improve the skills of these lasses." Kaoru said.

"Pfft being a queen made you really sound boring." Ioran teased.

Kaoru then averted her eyes from the page of the book she was reading and stared at her husband. Ioran stared back with this playful and teasing stare.

"You can get really weird and strange for a king." Kaoru said.

"I can't always be the king who's boring and who'd always think about the good for his subordinates and constituents yadda yadda and all those boring stuff." Ioran said, trying to act dramatically with his eyes being rolled.

Kaoru giggled and said, "God Ioran you're already a king of a kingdom yet you still act like that." She then pouted.

In response, Ioran chuckled at his wife's reply and said, "It's natural for a person to have different personalities though." He then smiled.

The couple then continued on reading and enjoyed the presence and company of each other.

* * *

During lunch break, the pupils were handed out a mini-booklet on the guidelines and preparations to be made for their educational trip outside the castle. Everyone was talking nonchalantly to each other trying to figure out if this trip would be fun, boring, exciting, even dirty since some of the pupils are fortunately born into a life of luxury.

Mikan was skipping happily after receiving her handout and went immediately to the Sakura Tree to relax and eat for lunch. Though still surrounded and haunted with those disturbing thoughts, she was able to resist the urge to ponder on these thoughts and ate peacefully. Nothing specifically special happened today making her more feel at ease. Still having some time, she read half of the mini-booklet already.

* * *

_**Meanwhile someplace… **_

"_Ah, brilliant indeed. I can't wait to see his expression once this becomes successful." He said._

"_Do you really plan on continuing this plan?" A worried and feminine voice asked._

"_Why yes of course. No need to worry." He said, an evil and mischievous smile playing on his lips._

* * *

Natsume was quietly and peacefully reading one of his mangas again when he suddenly shuddered and felt like sneezing.

"_Hmph, too much people are talking about me." _He thought, of course with sarcasm. He was wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**Expect more to comeeeeee :3**


	11. A Massive Surge of Events part 2

**Hi everyone :) Took me some time to write this chappie. I intentionally made this long since idk as a sorry again for updating so long. Might take me some time again lol since exam week has come for my school. ._. Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. :)**

* * *

Mikan's class was very enthusiastic and excited since their educational trip would be held today. Everyone had their small handbags with some items in it that were asked and required for them to bring such as a shopping list for the buying of food in the marketplace later, some threads and needles, hankerchiefs, a little booklet for guidelines (for some who didn't pay attention during class), and some other stuff. These bags were then put in the carriages once everyone was present. Their first task for today was really tingling Mikan's mind since they weren't at the town yet. They were at the Palace Garden to pick up some flowers to sell to the townsfolk later.

"Why do you think we need to do these tiring things?" tiredly asked by Chiharu, one of Mikan's classmates.

"As what Imai-sensei always says, it's probably a test or a basis for the next Princess." another of Mikan's classmate, Mikiko, replied.

"Ah just stop complaining and do what's asked. You're really hurting my precious ears." Luna irritatedly said, trying to pry off a caterpillar on her booted left foot.

Mikan was actually amazed on how peaceful and united her classmates can be when it comes to school tasks. She was always disturbed by the fact that (yes this time she'll use the word) her classmates can get really bitchy when it comes to fighting over who becomes the Princess/bride of the crowned Prince. It's also annoying since no one really knows who the Prince would choose. It never crossed her mind either that the Prince would pick her. She sighed, shaking away these thoughts and continued on picking flowers, putting these flowers side by side inside the basket provided by the Academy. Then a small yet distinct ringing of a hand bell was heard.

"Everyone, I expect you to be done choosing and picking your flowers. Please proceed to your assigned carriages now." Hotaru announced.

Upon hearing this, the girls squealed in excitement. Ah, the joy of seeing the town again. Mikan wasn't really as enthusiastic as the others since she lived at a nearby village, up on the hill. Curiosity is what Mikan felt, getting a little bit excited. She walked with the rest of the group to the carriage as she smiled to herself.

_**~~~~~~PRINCESS ACADEMY~~~~~~**_

Four white, distinct, and proud horses were click clacking their feet on the ground as they ran towards the Hyuuga Palace with a carriage trailing behind them. The said carriage was very magnificent and eye-catching, getting some attention from the people of the kingdom. It had golden knobs and locks, as well as its roof. It had detailed painting of a meadow with its baby blue background. Definitely, someone important has come.

The carriage slowed down a bit after making its way into the Palace's pathway. It finally came to a full stop accompanied by the neighs of the horses. The coachman went down from his position to open the door of the carriage and assist whoever was in there. He opened the door and a lady came into view, her gray tresses swaying with the wind, her blue and gentle eyes moving around obviously looking about and observing the place.

"It never changed huh." The lady whispered quietly, with her gentle and kind voice ringing. After this statement, she thanked her coachman and went inside the Palace.

_**~~~~~~PRINCESS ACADEMY~~~~~~**_

The girls were on their way towards their carriages when they saw this elegant and ever so beautiful carriage making its way towards the Palace doors. They were, of course, awestruck with the carriage. It came to a full stop and the coachman went down from where he was sitting to assist the visitor. Once the visitor came out, the girls were more awestruck with the maiden's striking beauty and the aura of kindness she's giving off. Whispers and comments were heard but Hotaru interrupted them all saying, "Everyone please proceed immediately now to your designated carriages." authority and impatience evident on her voice.

Everyone then scurried off away but Mikan was left, not really stricken by the carriage neither its beauty nor the beauty of the maiden who went out but because she was feeling nostalgic and familiar with the maiden's face and yes, she's definitely seen her somewhere.

"Mikan, go on now for Christ's sake." Hotaru said, massaging her temples.

Hearing this, Mikan awoke from her thoughts and smiled apologetically to her best friend and silently went to her assigned carriage, still pondering and thinking of who that maiden may be.

_**~~~~~~PRINCESS ACADEMY~~~~~~**_

The ride going to town was enjoyed by Mikan. She was really having a good time looking at the different sites of the town from shops to bakeries and from bakeries to the beautiful and natural sites available. She also heard horses click clacking their hooves on the ground, definitely music to her ears. She sighted some happy families too enjoying themselves having their family bonding. She also enjoyed twining the flowers she picked to make a wreath.

"Ne, Nonoko-chan what flowers did you pick?" Anna asked.

"Hmm roses, daisies, pansies, tulips and uh oh that's it." Nonoko replied, looking at her basket from time to time to look at what she actually picked.

"How about you Mikan? What'd you pick?" Anna asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"I only gathered Roses and Sakura petals." Mikan smiled.

"Eh? Aren't we told to sell flowers as a whole or something?" Anna replied, confused.

"I'm making them into leis." Mikan cheerfully replied, continuing on making flower wreaths.

"Nee, Mikan-chan is so talented." Nonoko sighed.

"Thanks for the compliment Nonoko-chan."Mikan giggled.

Right on time, just after their conversation finished, their carriage came to a full stop. The coachman of their carriage opened their doors and assisted them one by one as they went out of the transportation. All the other pupils who came out of their assigned carriages went on their way to different places in town. One would be at the park, the other near some shops. At about 12:00 pm, all of them would meet up to where their carriages were parked, near the end of town. Mikan was left alone now and she was roaming around the town. She went to a nearby day care center where all of the village children study their first and basic education. Many bought her wreaths mostly parents not only because they were beautifully made, but because the kids loved her and her creation. Then, there was a silver-haired teenage boy who was alone, crouched near a lamppost. She came up near him and offered him the last wreath available.

"Hi there, want the last one?" Mikan asked, then smiled.

The lad looked up at Mikan, a tired look on his face with his eyes slowly drooping and being pulled by the gravity.

"_Mou, what a tired-looking guy. He looks like he went through a lot of stuff." _She thought, then frowned.

"Aah another maiden I see. If you're here to flirt with me, I would rather prefer if you leave me." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Mikan was taken aback. She was surprised to hear someone assume that she'd flirt with a guy. Never in her life has she flirted with a guy, moreover planned to flirt a handsome one at that.

"Please don't tell me you're a relative of the Royalty." Mikan said monotonously, rolling her eyes at the same time to the lad.

The lad went wide-eyed at what she just said. He chuckled as a response to Mikan then gradually laughed.

"E-eh? You surely are crazy." She said, confused at the laughing lad.

"Not a relative, maybe an acquaintance would do." He replied and smirked.

"You act pretty like the Prince in some ways." Mikan said, tilting her head sideways.

"Ah I have to go, Yoichi Hijiri's the name by the way." Yoichi smirked. He turned his back and waved to Mikan as he went to wherever he's going.

Of course Mikan was hung up with what just happened. Not only did she met someone who's pretty handsome, she met someone who acts like the Prince and who in some ways have said that he's related with the Royalty. Mikan was of course curious with whom the lad really is. Putting her thoughts aside, her right hand was still holding one last flower wreath. She puts it in the basket and heard the clock tower's loud bell telling everyone it's already 12:00 pm. She scurried away towards their carriages.

_**~~~~~~PRINCESS ACADEMY~~~~~~**_

"Are the coachmen complete?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes." Ruka replied, looking at his checklist time at a time.

"How about the pupils?" She asked.

"Everyone would probably be on their way by now. The tower has already rung its bell." He said.

Hotaru massaged her temples again. Not only is her work stressing and tiring the shin out of her, she was having a hard time with Ruka as well. It was pretty damn awkward up until now, though they're just talking and working with each other professionally. She was still bothered by what he said during the masquerade ball. It was like a switch in her was balanced between Ruka's palm but he ended up turning it off again. It left Hotaru to conclude something yet again it still imprinted confusion and disruption. She kept on remembering what he said, _"I don't know what on Earth am I feeling for you. Why are you always popping in my mind? I'm supposed to like someone whose age is the same as me, not a girl who's 3 years younger." _This statement wasn't all about the confusion; it also made Hotaru more curious of what she was actually feeling. Never before has this thing happened to her, feeling weird when someone and a guy for that, gets surrounded by swooning co-workers or when she actually makes her happy with all the secretive blackmailing she has been doing.

"Imai-san, you look like you're thinking about something important." Ruka observed, raising a delicate brow.

"None of your business Nogi." She sighed.

Luckily, after their oh so awkward conversation the students were coming towards their carriages by groups. One by one, everyone had gone into their designated carriages. Meanwhile, Hotaru was checking the carriages if all the pupils were there with the help of Ruka. After that, both of them went to their own carriage and sat with the company of awkward silence.

_**~~~~~~PRINCESS ACADEMY~~~~~~**_

Everyone had fun with their educational trip. In fact, even Luna enjoyed it including her minions as well. All of the girls enjoyed especially the sewing activity. Most of them enjoyed buying goods and food in the marketplace as well. They're finally back in the palace now, trying to get some rest. Resting for Mikan is finding a good peaceful place. She decided to go the Palace Garden and went out towards the woods. She looked for a big tree to be able to rest under its shade and successfully found one in a beautiful Sakura tree. She sat down happily when she heard a rustle. The rustle became louder and distinct, it came from above her! She looked up and saw that the Prince was there, now staring at her.

"Why are you here?" irritation evident in his tone.

"I was just looking for a peaceful place to rest." Mikan said, shrugging of the Prince's initial reaction.

"You can go to other trees you know." He said, fully paying attention to Mikan now.

"I'm too tired and lazy to." She said, yawning. Natsume then jumped off from where he was.

"Ah then I'll be the one to leave then." He said, his back was facing Mikan. Mikan then remembered her last flower wreath which no one bought.

Mikan stood up then she cheerfully said, "Ne, Your highness before you leave I'll give you something."

Natsume stopped and faced Mikan, curious at what she's going to give. Mikan then went near him and placed the wreath around his neck.

"How lame." He said, turning his back once again though inwardly he felt kind of happy.

_**~~~~~~PRINCESS ACADEMY~~~~~~**_

The maiden was smiling to herself as she walked down the different corridors and hallways of the Palace. She felt nostalgic and happy seeing that only a few things were changed like the carpet, some wall decors, and vases. She happen to pass by other old and familiar paintings as well. She stopped on her tracks in front of a room with large oak doors closed tightly with abstract carvings and knocked twice. A female voice was heard saying, "Come in!"

The said maiden opened the doors slowly and allowed herself to get in the room. Reminiscing while walking down the corridors was one thing, but in this room she found herself remembering valuable memories of her and _him_.

"A-ah w-why hello there Nobara-chan." The surprised queen greeted.

The lass smiled to the queen and replied, "How have you been Your gracious."

* * *

**Hohohohoho Nobara has come. And no she's not gonna be bitchy lol. Reviews are LALALOVED and Flames/Criticisms should be constructive :) **


	12. Long Time No See

**HI GAIIIZZZ. Took me a long long long long long long time to update. Yes I know and I am clearly again apologizing. Still having a hard time with my studies lol. Aside from that, being of the debate team, I have a lot of responsibilities and blabalblablab to do. Ok so yea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA 3**

**Enjoy folks!**

* * *

The queen almost stumbled when the said girl, Nobara, came into view. Her face went pale as white as a sheet of paper. She doesn't know why her reaction was like that, knowing that she and the lass are very fond of each other, a mother and daughter relationship even. She immediately composed herself then said, "A-ah Nobara-chan. Indeed it is pleasure to see you again. Come, come!" She said.

Nobara gracefully walked inside as if she was entering holy grounds. Kaoru noticed this and the corner of her lips curved up a bit, fully knowing that Nobara and Natsume had once been the best of friends and that she just entered his room. Others would even assume that these two had fallen in love at such a young age, they are in the stage of puppy love, whatsoever. At last, Nobara talked.

"I am sorry my visit had been really sudden. It's just I have heard about the academy opening and…." She trailed off, looking down and staring at her hands as if it's the most interesting thing in this world.

Kaoru smiled, widely now. She knows Nobara so well it would take her just one glance to know what she's talking and thinking about. She replied, "Ah Nobara-chan I apologize to you. You do know that the academy is a tradition, yes? And also, there's no stopping Natsume as to who will he choose to be his bride." Her eyes softened.

Nobara of course knows all about these. One thing is surely bothering her though. That is how Natsume is so dense when it comes to her feelings. He treats her as if she's fragile glass, caring too much but not looking deeper, understanding her better. She also knew that once she enters the palace, all of these forgotten and buried thoughts would arouse and make her confused again. Kaoru was waiting for her reply. She sighed.

"I know that, of course, though I'm still hoping." She answered, a sad smile making its way on her face.

Kaoru patted her shoulder and looked her in the eyes saying, "Hope it is, my dear. It strengthens us not only physically but emotionally. I am hoping the best for you. I'm sure as well that he will always love you."

Nobara just nodded at Kaoru's statement. She was wondering if Natsume loved her like she did. Kaoru heaved an exasperated sigh. She gently grabbed both of Nobara's shoulder and again, looked her straight in the eyes.

"Nobara-chan, I know that you still have feelings for him but please don't let it be a hindrance for you to find the right man for you. I'm definitely not saying he's neither the wrong guy for you nor the right but please don't sulk. It makes me feel really sad. Besides, there's still time, time to make up to him, to know him better again." Her eyes and voice softened with gentleness.

Nobara now smiled happily. She doesn't know if she has the full support of Kaoru but hearing these encouraging words from her, she was really energized. She then slow and gently removed Kaoru's grasp on her shoulders.

As she exited Natsume's humble abode, she looked back at Kaoru and said, "Hope it is, your highness. It always makes its way to you, always and forever."

Kaoru hearing this, smiled. She heard the doors close slowly and she continued on putting the white parcel under Natsume's bed.

* * *

It took Natsume a short while, while walking around the Palace. He was inwardly feeling too happy with Mikan's small 'gift' as what he considers it to be. It's beautiful, really. The roses and sakura petals complement each other so much; the red of the roses giving it a shockingly blood red overall and the pink, soft color of the sakura petals gave of a safe, secure and gentle feeling. It smelled really nice too. Even though it's just a handmade wreath, it totally became different since Mikan made and personally gave it. He smirked when he thought about this and went on roaming around. A sudden flash of movement caught his eyes, something long and grey. He quickened his pace and stopped dead on his tracks , staring wide-eyed at the familiar gray strands of hair. It was definitely her. He was taken aback with her presence. How many years had it been? 8 years, 9 years? Her hair color never did made her look old at all, it complemented her gentle, clear blue eyes making her even more attractive and beautiful than ever. His astonishment never left his face though. He flattened himself on the nearest wall to catch any snippets of what's happening. He suddenly heard his mother.

"A-ah w-why hello there Nobara-chan." The queen said. He noticed her tone and it was definitely pure shock. His mother seldom stuttered since she's a strong woman *coughs*.

Nobara then replied, "How have You been Your gracious."

Hearing her sweet, chime-like voice made him shudder. He had no idea why but The Crowned Prince, shuddering, definitely a sight to see. Anyway back at hand, she surely did have this effect over him. It wasn't until she left that he noticed that he'd shudder when he hears her say anything. Even when she was just humming a tune to herself, he'd tend to shudder. Yea Natsume The Shuddering Crowned Prince. He guessed that Nobara went in to whoever owns that room since he could now only hear faint and muffled voices. He decided to leave already not knowing that the room Nobara entered was his.

* * *

Mikan was skipping and humming to herself, joy evident in her singsong voice and the aura she's giving off. She definitely enjoyed the trip, selling the flowers and all the other activities they did. It still bothered her though, how familiar the face of the girl with long grey hair is to her. She was trying to figure out who could that girl possibly be. Maybe she looked like someone? Or maybe, just maybe she's really a person from her past. She sighed, slowly realizing that she was pretty much over thinking on what's happening. She decided for now that she would just probably wait for someone or something to trigger anything in her mind that would allow her to remember exactly who the girl is. As she was pondering on her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she was already nearing the Palace. She suddenly remembered that for today, any of the students from the Academy are allowed to tour around the palace since the rest of the Royal family is having business trips whatsoever. She came across other academy girls as well; almost all of them were admiring and were awed by the amazing and eye-catching grandeur of the palace. A lot of girls were also enjoying themselves while looking and observing paintings and other places in the palace. Mikan enjoyed it too but after thirty minutes or so, she found herself climbing the staircase toward the fourth level, the highest level in the castle. She kept walking in the silent corridor but came across a door. Other doors were present of course, but this door in front of her has a magical pull, calling her. She opened the door and inside was rows upon rows of various paintings and images, hanged on the walls. More of the recent photos were in frames placed on top of small shelves. Name plates were visible too. As she read one of the name plates that read, "King Hatsuhori Sakura", she realized that all of these pictures and paintings were images of the previous Royal Families. Some paintings contained family pictures, others only the face of a king. As she ushered in the room, she stopped abruptly to stare at Natsume's picture. His name was embedded on a golden plate and he was with a shy-smiling girl with a familiar grey streak of hair and cool blue eyes. Mikan's eyes widen at this. It wouldn't be a surprise to know Natsume had any close friend, but a girl? That's just weirdly impossible in a sensible way. He's arrogant, a jerk, stupidly and annoyingly smart and the list goes on! Mikan just continued on staring at the picture until she heard footsteps emitting from behind her. She immediately hid behind a near gigantic pillar and tried to calm herself from the recent shock she felt.

"I met this girl in town. Her face went sour when I told her what I thought." A voice said, Mikan identifying it was a guy.

"What did you told her?" The other voice said, a guy, curiosity creeping over his tone.

"That I thought she wanted to flirt with me. Her face and reaction went insane." The other guy chuckled.

Mikan listened to their conversation realizing she was the girl they were talking about. She guessed that one of them was Yoichi, the guy she some time ago. She realized too that the reason why the other voice was familiar because it was Ruka. She caught a glimpse of a shocking blonde hair and knew that Ruka is the only blonde who has that kind of blonde hair. Back at hand, she heard the rest of their conversation.

"Who wouldn't have a sour reaction over that? Anyway, what did she look like?" Ruka asked.

"She has long chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Pretty much the happy go lucky girl." Yoichi replied, attempting to describe the girl he met accurately.

"Hmm was she selling or giving you flowers?" Ruka asked, already having suspicions on who Yoichi was talking about.

"Uh yes. Please don't tell me you already have telepathic powers now, Nogi." Yoichi replied, widening his joking eyes.

"Well the academy girls had their educational trip a while ago when you said you were still out in the town. They had an activity where they'd sell flowers to the townsfolk." Ruka replied.

"Ah, that explains why. She was wearing the signature laced thigh-high boots of the academy and the pale blue dress."

"The girl you met was probably Mikan."

"Oh? Is she your cousin?"

"She is. The Royalties have their eyes on her you know."

"Natsume? Really!? The nerve of that jerk to break my sister's heart." Yoichi replied in a tone of sheer annoyance but at the same time teasing, shaking his head.

"Well Natsume has his own will. He chooses want he wants to. Besides, I said the Royalties not Natsume" Ruka shrugged.

"Oh well. Mikan's pretty charming though."

"Oy, don't be such a pedophile. After all, she's still one of my most treasured relatives." Ruka smiled.

"I wasn't being a pedophile, Nogi. Seriously? And anyway, I wouldn't break her heart, you know that." Yoichi winked.

"Yeah right, like that would happen. God, Yoichi you broke up with tons of girls." Ruka rolled his eyes.

Both men were enjoying their talk, chuckles and laughs emitting from their mouths. Their conversation gradually went from a loud one to muffled voices. Mikan, feeling that they already left, got out off her hiding place. She had no idea what to feel about the overheard conversation. She was flattered but annoyed. Another thing is? She realized something again. Yoichi is the sister of the grey haired girl. She knew it after overhearing Ruka and Yoichi's conversation and base from Yoichi's facial features.

Mikan was definitely realizing tons and tons of realizations, yes?

* * *

Natsume was roaming around the palace again. He was still as shocked as ever seeing Nobara. He didn't realize that he was already wandering around the woods in the Palace and stopped when he found himself standing near the small gazebo destined in the middle-most part of the woods. He sat there, resting. As he did, he pondered on his thoughts. He again was confused. Seeing Nobara was a definitely shocking moment for him and pretty much triggered something inside him. Nostalgia? Love? Neither can he understand his feelings nor apprehend what's actually happening with him. He sighed then, he heard a ruffled noise from the bushes. He turned his head and a jumping white bunny came into view. He chuckled. God he's starting to become so oversensitive, mushy and too observant towards everything and everyone. What is he doing with his life? Trying to be sentimental just like the other teens in their kingdom? Or just plainly acting like this since a lot of stuff has been happening? Again, he heard a ruffled noise from behind the bushes. He turned his head sideways, catching a glimpse of a silhouette. He turned his full attention to the silhouette and then it revealed its identity.

"Natsume? Is that you?" It said.

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha hahi ha ho hu hoyu hw dlfksdf ok so Im getting excited over everythiiiiinggggg. Still having a hangover after reading Fifty Shades Trilogy lmao so**...

**WAIT FOR IITTT... THE MAGICAL MOMENTOUS EVENT. lol jk**

**reviews are appreciated and loved 3 even if they're criticisms... but be constructive. If you reviewed to trash my work, I wouldn't care lol. Giving criticisms with better suggestions to improve my stories are so much sensible than writing bullcrap to me. Okie?**

**Lalalalove lots~**


	13. News Everywhere

**Ah, greetings lolol. I haven't updated for so long and yes it's my fault I know. Excuses wouldn't cover my mistakes but I hope this long chappie does satisfy you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA :)**

* * *

Mikan left the room she was in. It was weird though, shouldn't be those paintings and images displayed publicly? In books about other kingdoms and palaces, it was described how the paintings and images of the royalties were displayed to recognize the previous reigning King, Queen and their relatives. Aside from that, all of these portraits remind people of the so called 'legacy' of the previous governing Royalties.

She was now walking down another hallway. To Mikan, the palace seems like it's a labyrinth of rooms and decors. While walking on a hallway, she saw three doors on her right side, taller and bigger than any of the people in the kingdom. She also happened to pass by displays of weaponry like a knight's suit, maces, swords, etc. Other paintings were also hanged on the walls though Mikan noticed that almost all of the paintings had the same theme: nature. As she was turning to her right, she suddenly bumped into a person.

"A-ah, gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said, bowing her head repeatedly.

The person she bumped into laughed lightly. It said, "What a coincidence mademoiselle."

Mikan looked up only to see Yoichi standing before her. She had no idea why but her eye involuntarily twitched at his snorting face. She said, "E-eto hello there Hijiri-san." She bowed slightly.

Yoichi noticed the hint of annoyance and irritation in her voice. He smirked at this and draped his left arm around her shoulder. "Ne, You're really cuddly. Would you let me hug you?" He tilts his head to the side in an innocent way making Mikan more annoyed. She twitchingly removed his arm around her but because of his strength, she wasn't able to. She sighed.

"Hijiri-san, if you're here to annoy the hell out of me and play with me, please don't do so. I get pretty evil you know." She glared at the lad and flashed him a short threatening grin. Yoichi, despite his experience with girls, was bothered. He removed his arm and chuckled then he said, "Well if that's what you like."

"That's better. I was just wondering if you're the brother of the girl?" She straightforwardly asked, curiosity ringing loudly in her voice.

"Who's the girl you're pertaining to?"

"She looks just like you except for your gender and her wavy hair. Oh and she's graceful too, unlike you." She whispered the last sentence to herself.

"Ah, you're talking about Nobara-chan. Yes, yes I am his brother. Why?" He grinned.

"I felt familiarity when I saw her. I can also see similarities and resemblances. It's like she's the girl version of you and you the boy version of her. She's much more prim and proper than you though." She smirked.

"Are you insulting me?!" He said in a teasing way.

"Why of course not! I was just telling the truth." She replied.

"I can do nothing about it then. It is your opinion after all, all though you said it in a way that offended me." He pouted.

Mikan smiled and said, "Nobara-san sure is lucky to have an Onii-san like you."

Yoichi was taken aback. He nodded and grinned playfully as he said, "I know right." He draped his arms around her again. Mikan annoyingly removed his arm around her as he burst out laughing. After that, he bid his farewell saying, "Ja Sakura-san."

Mikan said goodbye as well and continued on finding the exit of the palace. As she found it, that's the time when she realized he called her by her last name. You know what's weird and wrong about it? She didn't mention her name to him neither on their first meeting nor when they talked just a while ago.

* * *

"Natsume? Is that you?" It said.

As he turned his head, he saw Ruka standing there. He noticed another silhouette behind and before he could even ask who Ruka was with, the silhouette spoke for itself.

"Natsume, long time no see." Natsume, who definitely knows who owns that voice, shuddered.

"Tsk you're getting so sentimental." Ruka said.

"What a remarkable comment you have, Nogi-san. It seems like you're really into pissing the shit out of me today." He rolled his eyes.

"Hold your tongue right there Hyuuga. What the hell's wrong with you?" Disbelief was evident in his voice.

"I don't know. Leave me alone." He shrugged.

"A-ah Natsume-kun, you seem so mad." She said. At this, he shuddered involuntarily again. He sighed.

"Nobara, I am not mad at you or at Ruka or at anyone else. I just need time alone, please." He looked up, straight into Nobara's eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Ruka said, in a serious manner.

"Couldn't it wait?"

"It's important."

"But how about Nobara?" Natsume said, looking past behind Ruka.

"I-I can go back to the palace you know." She said, averting her eyes from his.

"You wouldn't go with Ruka to look for me if you didn't want to do anything with me." He pointed out.

"Ehm I'll be right back in ten minutes or so. I'll just get something." Ruka said, leaving the two behind.

Nobara and Natsume shared an awkward yet comfortable silence. He broke the silence as he said,"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Uhm so how are you doing?" She started.

Natsume raised his brow. "Fine, I guess."

Nobara nodded then she asked, "Fell for a girl already?"

Natsume's eyes widen a bit and Nobara noticed that. She felt bothered that Natsume reacted with her question. That small reaction of his gave her a hint of disappointment knowing that her question was really out of nowhere and that it affected her so much to the point she can't stop asking numerous questions in mind like: "Who is this girl?" "Is she worth it?" "What does she look like?". She shook her head slightly and flexed her closed fists trying to tell herself that assuming stuff about Natsume and expecting them would bring disappointment, sadness and pain to her. She should just wait for his response. She should just wait for him to tell truth.

Finally, he replied, "Is it important to ask that?"

Nobara just stared at him. For a while, it seemed like their relationship was breaking apart; or so what it seems to Nobara.

Natsume stood up from where he was and approached Nobara who was still dazed off. He observed her from a short distance. She has wavy beautiful gray hair, soothing cool blue eyes that mesmerize you, cheeks that always seem to be painted in pink, lips that are full and plum, smart and graceful. Ah, wouldn't his childhood friend be more perfect?

"It's good to see that you're back." He said, patting her head.

Nobara was startled by this action and went back to reality. Even when they were still kids, Nobara found Natsume's action of patting her head soothing and calming. She smiled at him at the familiarity of the action. Natsume attempted to grin but ended up smirking. At that, Nobara giggled. Ruka finally came back to wherever he came from and found the two facing each other, bright eyes and happy.

"Looks like something's happening." He teased.

"I'll go ahead. I still need to run some errands." Nobara said as she waved goodbye to the two.

"Natsume, I need to hear your opinion about this." Ruka said, papers in hand.

"What is this about?"

"A rebellion."

"What?!" Natsume was obviously surprised. Rebellions didn't exist for a hundreds of years now. Whatever the reasons are, he needs to know more about it.

"The members of this rebellion are said to be older generations of our people and other villagers from other kingdoms as well. Looking from these letters, I can conclude that their families are now part of the rebellion. They're plotting to get revenge on our kingdom as well as the others too. They're probably peasants thrown into faraway lands for doing crimes or anything that opposed the palace, whatsoever. I'm not sure about that yet. I saw from these letters that any other reasons were also personal." Ruka explained.

"Personal? It's possible that my ancestors have done something to them to cause such thing. Who sent the letters by the way?" Natsume asked.

"They're from our undercover spies in the Forgotten Realms. Apparently, the members of the rebellion called themselves 'The Awakening'. It seems like they're really prepping for something." Ruka said.

"I bet some of the old members of our platoon have joined them. Some have disappeared right? Even weapons have disappeared as well. This matter should be further discussed with father." Natsume suggested.

Ruka nodded and said, "Ah, this one's a personal matter…I think." He showed him an envelope. It was white and smooth with a golden pattern of sakura petals overlapping each other as its border. The enveloped is sealed with a single pink sakura petal. Ruka handed him to Natsume.

"You should read that in your room or somewhere private. I think it really is private and made just for you since it's too sealed." Ruka said and bid his goodbye.

Natsume stared at the envelope. He sat in the gazebo again as he slowly removed the sakura petal, gradually prying open the interesting and mysterious letter sent for him.

* * *

Mikan finally found the exit of the palace. Other academy girls where there, enjoying a picnic with their friends. She waved to Hotaru with a smile plastered on her face as she approached and sat down beside her.

"Hey Hotaru-chan." She said, saying it in a soft voice so no one could hear it.

"You should call me Imai-sensei. People might get suspicious." Hotaru said, munching on her sandwich.

"They'd probably think I'm trying to get friendly with you to get a high grade." She laughed.

"Possible. Still, you need to be careful. They might find out we have a connection and start spreading false rumors about us. I wouldn't want that to happen." She said, biting another portion of her sandwich.

"Is what I'm hearing true? Hotaru Imai being caring?" Mikan teased.

"No, stupid. I don't want to lose my job."

Mikan giggled. Hotaru doesn't really want to show her feelings despite its intensity. She may not seem to care and may be cold outside, but she really is caring toward the people she loves.

"Thank you, Hota-chan." She smiled.

Hotaru was taken aback but hid her expression instantly. It's been a while since Mikan called her that. They were still back in their village the last time she called her 'Hota-chan'. She can precisely remember it where and when. She involuntarily grinned, a small grin, to Mikan. Mikan then stood up from where she was sitting and bid her farewell to Hotaru.

She decided to go back to her dormitory. While she was walking, she didn't realize that she dozed off too much. Apparently, she's inside one of the parts of the forest where she's not familiar with. Being the person she is, she just let herself wander around.

She saw various tall trees there. All of them where strong and sturdy, stretching their branches and leaves up to their limit. She came to pass by some bunnies as well, hopping to wherever they're going. She moved on and saw a small stream. She went near it and saw a reflection of herself while fishes of different species swam with the stream's current. She followed the stream with a gaze and spotted a roof. Curiously, she went toward the roof and found out a gazebo. There in the gazebo, Natsume sat. She was about to approach him when suddenly, Ruka and Nobara came into view.

Ruka spoke first, and the conversation went on. Mikan wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying since she was staring at Nobara. Perfect was the most suitable word to describe the lass. She has, to Mikan's opinion, the most beautiful and mesmerizing wavy gray hair. It went just below her waist. She has cool, dark blue eyes that astound you. It has this certain brightness that soothes yet enlightens you. She even has rosy cheeks, lips red and full. Yet the most distinct feature she has is her intelligent look and gracefulness. Her whole self features gentleness, intelligence, grace and again, perfection.

A flash of familiarity hit Mikan again, the way she felt when she first saw her. No, last time wasn't the first time she met her. She can vividly remember a girl with the same appearance, only younger, smaller. She's so sure that it's Nobara yet not so sure at the same time. If it is Nobara, what's the connection? If it is definitely her, who was she in her past? If it wasn't her, who could that girl in her memory be? She sighed. It feels like she doesn't really know herself that much, yet.

She noticed Ruka leaving and that's where she paid attention to what they were talking about.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Uhm so how are you doing?" She started.

"Fine, I guess."

"Fell for a girl already?"

When Nobara asked that question, Mikan noticed how his eyes widen a little bit. This action wasn't missed by Nobara either. It was obvious from the look on Nobara's face that she saw that too. At the same time, Mikan can see disbelief and disturbance etched on her face. It's as if that one simple reaction of Natsume's triggered an alarm system in Nobara. She saw her shaking her head slightly and flexing her closed fists open. Mikan thought that this probably was a way for Nobara to calm herself and to keep focus. She finally heard Natsume reply.

"Is it important to ask that?"

After his reply, Nobara was evidently dazing off. He stood up from where he was sitting and approached Nobara. Mikan wondered why he stopped a meter or so in front of Nobara. That's when she realized that he was observing her, head to toe.

She heard him say, "It's good to see that you're back." Then after that, he patted her head.

You can see Nobara's startled yet happy expression. It seems like from what Natsume did, something from her past came back to her and she just realized it again now, somehow. There's a certain endearment between the two and it's definitely obvious from what's happening right in front of Mikan's eyes. As Nobara smiled to him, Natsume attempted to grin yet fails to do so. Instead, he smirked at her and at that, she giggled.

Ruka came back from wherever he went to. Nobara left them and they dived into a serious conversation. Mikan was willing herself to listen attentively yet there's something wrong with her. Her chest feels painful, she doesn't know why. She kept on telling herself to listen and eventually, she did.

She found out about the rebellion and other information. She was bothered by this, of course. Ruka said that the Awakening is plotting to get revenge not only on Hyuuga Kingdom, but others as well. That plainly states that Sakura Kingdom is prone to danger too. Though she just recently found out something about her identity, and that she's related to the royalties of the Sakura Kingdom, she felt worried. She continued on thinking of other various plans, etc. She suddenly realized that Natsume is the only one left in the gazebo. He was holding an envelope. From afar, it's obvious that the envelope has rich quality, the way it gleamed under little light from the sun. As Natsume tore open the envelope and read the paper, his jaw dropped and he went pale as he read the contents of the letter.

* * *

Mikan was still bothered with Natsume's reaction. There's probably something important about that letter. Moving that aside, she found her way to her dorm and went inside to rest. Before she stepped on the small staircase, Misaki surprised her and stood before her. She was holding a letter in her hands though the letter was a simple folded paper, no envelopes and such. She tore the letter from Misaki's hands and thanked her. She was suddenly stopped by Misaki. Mikan waited for Misaki to speak and finally she did.

"Mikan-chan, I found this letter in the mailbox in the far corner. I think it has been sent to you a long time ago but since it's too small, I wasn't able to see it. I apologize." Misaki said, bowing her head.

"A-ah, no need to bow Misaki-san. It's not your fault since it's really that small. Thanks for handing it to me still." Mikan smiled and continued on going to upstairs to her room.

In her room, she changed her clothes, brushed her hair and cleaned herself. She was hesitating but she put aside the letter for now. She didn't want to read it yet she wanted to. If she did, she might find herself asking numerous unanswerable questions right now and will eventually forget to do her homework. If she won't, she'd be bothered by what it says but at least she gets her homework done. She followed her plan and finished all of her homework as soon and quick as possible. After that, she got the paper from her drawer where she hid it. She opened it and there, were words of her mother:

_Dearest Mikan,_

_Ah, how have you been? I'm guessing that you received this letter later than I expected since it's too small. Well anyway, I really really would love to see you right now and tell you tons and tons of stories and truths about you, about us. I just need you to cooperate on this one. You see, all of us siblings abdicated the throne. You do know what does that mean right? It only means that all of us refused to inherit the throne. Despite my siblings who retained their titles, they still don't like to inherit the throne. They have personal reasons as to why they refused to but I don't know all of them._

_Now, your grandfather, King Shitosama, decided to make you the next queen. He made you the heiress to the throne. I know I went straight to the point but there are a lot of reasons he chose you. First, you're the oldest grandchild he has. Even though you're a girl, Sakura Kingdom entitles whatever gender the oldest grandchild is to become the heir/heiress of the throne. Second, your uncles and aunts chose you too. They really think you're suitable for the position. Since they know you're in the academy right now, they know you get to attend classes that involve propriety and femininity. They also know, since I promised them when I was younger, that I'd teach my future child about table manners, propriety and such. The people in the Kingdom also trust in their King, so I think that's enough for you to know why he chose you. As I've said before, my siblings and I abdicated the throne. It's up to you if you'd like to accept it or not. Either way, you should not get pressured by it. I just want you to choose whatever decision you'd be happy with._

_Also, there's going to be a party for your cousins since it's their first birthday. They're identical twins though the other one is a boy and the other one is a girl. They're the children of your Aunt Yumiko by the way. You'll receive a letter that would tell you details about it. I'm sure you'll enjoy playing with them since I know you love kids._

_I can't seem to fathom why only now did I had the rightful mind to do this. Maybe I was scared. Scared that I might lose you or you'd hate me for keeping this to you. I just hope nothing will change, dear._

_Love, Yuka._

Mikan can't immediately take up everything what she just read. It's like a time bomb exploded in front of her, revealing to her pieces of who she was-of who she is. And there's going to be a party soon? She didn't particularly liked going to royal parties but this seems fun since she'll be meeting a lot of people and most of all her relatives and little kids. This is too much for her to bear but she will endure it for the sake of her grandfather, of her aunts and uncles, of everyone else, of her cousins, of her father and most of all, her mother.

* * *

Natsume wasn't much of a partygoer. He disliked going to parties with big crowds, chatting and making noise. He does like the orchestra but still, he disliked going to parties, balls and whatsoever. Moreover, he is not the type of person to socialize, especially with girls. They would always find a way to swarm and flock on him during these kinds of occasions. He read the small piece of paper repeatedly trying to digest what it says. The letter stated:

_To: Crown Prince Natsume Hyuuga_

_From: Sakura Kingdom_

_Greetings, Your highness!_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited to a celebration at Sakura Kingdom. The said celebration is to be held for one cause and one only: Princess Yumiko's twins are celebrating their first birthday. We would love to see you there in this joyous occasion. We would also appreciate your presence there as we commemorate this birthday. Details of the party are as follows:_

_Time: 6:30 pm-8:30 pm_

_Date: xx/xx/xx (day/month/year)_

_Please come in formal attire. Inappropriate clothing will result to a certain punishment. We have sent a similar invitation to your parents and sister as well. It wouldn't be surprising if all of you attend the said event._

_We hope to see you there!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura Kingdom_

For the nth time, Natsume read it. He can't understand why he's doing that but apparently he's doing so. He sighed for the nth time too. When was the last time he attended an event like this? 9 months ago? Maybe a year ago even? He can't remember. He can't even understand why Ruka told him that it was that important. It seems as though it wasn't that too much of importance to read in a private place or somewhere isolated. It was still daylight and he didn't know what to do. He stood up from the gazebo and went into the Palace.

When Natsume was on the second floor already, he was greeted by his sister.

"Ne, ne onii-san, did you receive the invitation?" Aoi asked.

"Yea, why?" He said.

"What would be a nice thing to wear? Also, don't you think a paired bracelet would be a cute thing to give them as a gift?" She said, enthusiasm obvious with her actions.

Natsume kind of forgot that these things where to be worried about in these kinds of events. God, why would he bother to attend this anyway? His parents and Aoi would go there, wouldn't his presence not be needed there? He sighed again.

"Assuming from what you just said, you're inviting me to go with you to the tailor's shop to get you a dress isn't it?" He said.

"Erm now that you said that, I am attempting to do that." Aoi pointed out.

He sighed again. Since he can't reject his sister with this, they asked permission from their parents and got a yes. They went inside their carriage and went to the tailor's shop.

Upon entering, Natsume and Aoi were greeted by employees in the shop. They were measured and everything despite their frequent visit here. They decided on various designs, patterns, what cloth to use, etc. Before everything finishes, a customer entered the shop surprises Aoi but surprises Natsume the most.

The lass entered and the owner of the shop greeted her.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Heh seems like I've gotten used to cliffhangers. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I will try my best to update as early as possible even though I need to do research lool. Again, thanks for the nonstop support and reviews :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and notice the new writing style. Idk I think there's something new lmao. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
